Persephone
by Osiris-Lee
Summary: Tendershipping. I think. A take on the Greek myth of Persephone and Hades. Bakura, the god of the dead, is obsessed with Ryou, brother of Malik. Unable to court Ryou due to Malik's overprotective streak, Bakura kidnapps him instead. A light romance story
1. Come to me

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Sorry to disappoint you all, but reality bites. I do not own the lyrics to 'A current obsession' either. That belongs to Lacuna Coil.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (male/male relationship), minor cussing, manipulation of a Greek myth.  
  
Pairings: Bakura/Ryou (main), mentions of Yami/Yugi and possibly Seto/Jou  
  
The original story: For those of you who don't know, Persephone (pur SEF oh ne) was the daughter of the Greek goddess Demeter. Hades, god of the underworld and the dead, fell in love with Persephone and kidnapped her away to the underworld to be his queen. Demeter, needless to say, was pretty upset and cheesed off by this and, in her grief, neglected her duties. As Demeter was the goddess of harvest, this caused the crops and plants to die and the world to become icy. Zeus, the king of gods and lord of the sky, saw mankind suffering from the failure of the crops, and ordered that unless Persephone had eaten food from the underworld she was to be returned to her mother. Persephone, also consumed with grief from the separation from her mother, had not eaten, but on the day she was to be returned Hades convinced her to eat six pomegranate seeds from his garden. Because of this, Persephone was required to spend six months of the year with her mother on earth and six months with Hades in the underworld. This myth was used by the ancient Greeks to explain the seasons. Spring and summer was when Persephone was with her mother, autumn and winter when she was in the underworld.  
  
Character list: Ryou- Persephone  
  
Bakura- Hades  
  
Malik- Demeter (acting as Ryou's older brother instead of mother)  
  
Yami- Zeus  
  
Yugi- Ganymede (cupbearer of the gods and one of Zeus' lovers)  
  
Anzu- Hera  
  
Jou- Ares (god of war)  
  
Seto- Poseidon (god of the sea and earthquakes)  
  
Marik- Cerberus (The three headed dog that guards the underworld ^^;)  
  
Honda- Charon (the ferryman who takes dead people's souls over the  
river  
to the Underworld)  
  
Mai- Aphrodite (Goddess of love)  
  
Relation: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades (brothers)  
Zeus, Hera (married)  
Demeter, Persephone (mother and daughter, respectively)  
  
A.N: And finally I get around to writing a new story! Apologising now for the length of this chapter, it's horrendously short I know. But as it's a first chapter, I can be forgiven that, right? Right...anyway. Sit back and enjoy. Oh! And this chapter is only half betaed, so sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Persephone –written by Osiris-Lee  
  
"Ouch!" A feminine, albino boy snatched his hand away from the dresser, holding it to his slightly built form. An ornate brooch lay open on his worn dresser, the offending pin gleaming in the soft candlelight of the room. The boy glared at it and, sucking on his wounded finger to stop the bleeding, scooped it up in the palm of his hand and fastened it single- handedly to the shoulder of his green, ankle length cloak. He was re- arranging the folds of his tunic for the hundredth time when his brother waltzed into the room, his blonde, shoulder-length hair bouncing in time to his jovial strides.  
  
"Ready yet, brother?" The boy's lavender eyes seemed to dance with mirth. "I'd begun to think you had turned into a girl, spending hours looking in the mirror like that."  
  
His younger brother pouted, sticking his tongue out childishly. "No longer than you - you've been staring at yourself all day!"  
  
The blonde gave him a light punch on the arm, grinning. "True, you're alert as always it seems." The lavender eyed boy sobered a little. "But seriously Ryou, are you really ready for your first trip to Mt. Olympus?"  
  
"Malik, I'll be fine." Ryou turned to his dresser mirror in mild frustration, picking up his battered hair brush. Malik had been insisting that he had a new one crafted for years, having a battered brush just wasn't god like. But Ryou had persisted - no other brush could tame his locks. His brother wasn't pleased but eventually relented, as he could never argue with Ryou for very long.  
  
Seeing the look of worry still on Malik's face, Ryou cast his eyes heavenward with a small smile gracing his lips.  
  
"I'll be fine." He repeated, turning to put a comforting hand on the taller blonde's shoulder. "You've run me through the rules a thousand times. Be polite, be courteous and don't piss anyone off, to put it in your words exactly."  
  
Malik's cheer returned in full force. "And to think I thought you weren't listening."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Unlike the rough, unpaved paths home on earth, the roads connecting Mt. Olympus were of a smooth and slightly squishy substance, shimmering with an ethereal glow as if the very light itself was emitted from it. And in a way, it was. No crude, flame lit torches lit the pathway towards the palace, only the pale, eerie light cast down from the spreading of stars and the moon above.  
  
Ryou drank up the sight greedily. He'd visited grand cities before, Athens, Corinth, but his grand visions of these were but pale reflections of this city. The palace of the gods stood towering before him; it's pure, white marble columns seeming to stretch on forever into the night sky. The buildings surrounding it were of similar style, but none could come close to the beauty of the god's reside, its vast sloped roof and hundreds of perfectly cut stairs. The albino would have been content to stare in wonder for hours on end, but was rudely interrupted by Malik's running ahead of him and spoiling the scene.  
  
"Are you going stay outside all night?" he goaded, lavender eyes flashing. "The light makes you look angelic, yes, but there's no need to rub it in!"  
  
"Oh quiet you!" Ryou gave his brother a mock glare before suddenly attacking in a flurry of tickles, making the older boy howl in delight before twisting out of the brown eyed boys grip and bolting. The two ran helter skelter down the path towards a vast courtyard where the party was already in full swing. Ryou was almost bowled over by another hyperactive blonde no sooner then they had entered.  
  
"Ryou!" the honey-eyed blonde thumped the smaller boy on the back in a friendly manner. Ryou stumbled a little, though managed to shoot the other a warm grin.  
  
"Hello to you too, Jou." The younger boy freed himself from his friend's iron grip, turning to look at the other face on.  
  
Jou was a tallish boy, but not so to the point of lankiness, and a stock of blonde hair along with his honey eyes gave him a sunny appearance. As the god of war, Jou was dressed in full battle getup for the occasion, a short, white linen tunic covered by his intricately decorated bronze armour. A shining, bronze helmet was perched over his wild locks, the violently red plumes matching his cloak and nodding erratically with every move he made. His wide, bright grin was still firmly in place as he grabbed Ryou's wrist.  
  
"Don't worry Malik." He said cheerfully, smiling at Ryou's brother. "I'll take care of him, show him around."  
  
'Somehow, I think that's a good reason –to- worry." replied the other. He was also grinning. Jou pulled a face at him before launching himself back into the crowd, Ryou trailing behind him.  
  
"What we should do is go say hello to Yami." The god of war was explaining, taking a sip of wine from a goblet he got from who knows where. Ryou nodded. This was all very new to him and though he'd met Yami, King of the gods, a few times he was still unsure of the formalities. He explained this to Jou, a touch of embarrassment in his tone.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" The blonde had led them to a less crowded area where they could talk without having to raise their voices. They settled on a bench near the side wall. "I said we –should- go say hello." He continued, removing his helmet. "Not that we would right away. Now, would you like a drink?"  
  
Unbeknownst to the happily talking duo, they were being closely watched from the other side of the courtyard. Bakura, the god of the Underworld, was leaning casually against a marble pillar, wine goblet in hand. He sipped at it occasionally, keeping his eyes closely glued to the pale boy across the room. Bakura had never met the boy formally, despite his occasional visit to Malik, but had watched him from afar as he worked. Through years of hidden watching, Malik would have his hide if he so much as looked at the boy the wrong way, Bakura had slowly become obsessed with the boy, neglecting his duties more and more often to watch him work.  
  
"You'd better not be looking at my Jou." A cool voice from his right made him break his gaze long enough to glare at the brunet beside him. Seto was a tall man, possibly the tallest of the gods, and often used this asset to his advantage. His ocean blue eyes flashed dangerously when he was angered, and the trident he held at his side at all times was proof enough he had the means to back up whatever threat he presented. Presently he looked clam enough, also turning his attention to the duo across the room. Bakura allowed himself to snort at the ocean God's over protective comment.  
  
"And why, dear brother, would I even consider looking at your war hound that way?" he asked casually, discarding his goblet to a passing servant. "True, he is appealing to the eye, but far too...noisy for my liking." Seto smirked at this  
  
"Yes, you wouldn't be able to last a day with him." He chuckled, leaning on his trident and staring at his lover. "But you don't have to worry about that, do you?" Bakura simply shook his head. There was no point in annoying the god of the sea when he was in a protective mood. Seto had turned to him in his silence, raising a brown brow.  
  
"No comment? That's unlike you." Bakura shrugged off the comment, indicating to the duo.  
  
"Who's the white haired one?"  
  
Seto turned to have a better look, waving his hand slightly as Jou caught his eyes and waved happily at him. He returned his gaze to his brother.  
  
"You don't know him? Malik's brother, Ryou." He indicated with his trident to where Malik stood in the crowd. "I would have thought you knew. You're friends with Malik aren't you?" The grey haired god of the dead nodded silently. He'd never had the chance to ask the boy's name.  
  
"I could ask Jou to introduce you." The brunet continued, straightening. Bakura glanced at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, before straightening also.  
  
"That would be...helpful." Seto just shot him a smirk.  
  
"I thought so. But remember, you owe me."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"He's looking at you." Ryou looked up as his blonde companion sat down, his waving done for the minute. The albino blinked, not understanding.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bakura." Jou arranged himself casually on the bench. "The grey haired one."  
  
Ryou looked over in the direction the honey eyed boy was nodding. True to his word, a grey haired god stood leaning against a pillar, his stance casual as he talked to the brunet at his side. Recognising one of Malik's good friends, Ryou had seen him during his trips to their home, the brown eyed boy gave the man a small smile, only for it to drop when the other looked swiftly away.  
  
Bakura had always come across as rather cold to the young boy, never acknowledging the albino when the young boy greeted him. The older man's eyes may have had something to do with it, they were a deep, murky brown that seemed to absorb light rather the reflect it. Hair that was a similar cut to Ryou's, only much wilder, hung loose to the middle of the man's back and was a slight shade of grey, the sort of grey that the sky was in the early morning before the sun fully rose. The similarities between them had always made Ryou a little uneasy, but despite this he was always polite to the man - no use getting a god angry if it could be avoided.  
  
Ryou turned back to Jou.  
  
"I don't know why." He said, lowering his voice even though the other man had no chance of hearing him over the din of the party. "I don't think I've done anything to annoy him." He started and Jou began laughing raucously.  
  
"You don't –have- to do anything to annoy –him-." He laughed, slapping his knee in mirth. "He's just naturally angry. I guess hanging 'round the dead all eternity can do that to you -' he cut off with a soft squeak as a strong, pale arm encircled his waist and a familiar chuckle sounded in his ear.  
  
"Hello, my little war hound." Jou tilted his head up slightly to meet deep blue eyes, and blushed slightly at his usually stoic lover's public display of affection. He stood on tip toe and gently pecked Seto's lips with his own, his blush deepening as Ryou started giggling behind his hand.  
  
"Ahh..." he looked about quickly for something to take the albino's attention off him, his eyes finally resting on Bakura, who had also made his way over. "Bakura! I don't believe you and Ryou have met..."  
  
Bakura smirked slightly, moving his eyes away from the couple to study the object of his obsession. Ryou looked absolutely ravishing, in his opinion. His slightly childish face was framed beautifully by his snowy white bangs, the heavy hair falling gracefully down his back like a waterfall. Large, clear brown eyes blinked up at him, shining with an innocence that Bakura had lost a long time ago. It took all the Bakura had to stop himself from running a finger down the boy's smooth, white cheek, his pale arms, everywhere. He barely restrained himself, settling with extending his hand in greeting instead.  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Whoo! *applauds herself* There's the first chapter! I hope my setting out isn't –too- confusing. I also apologise for the usage of –these-, I can't figure out how to get italics on ff.net. If anybody out there knows, please tell me! And yes, feedback is appreciated. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Thank you for your time. 


	2. to feel my protection

Disclaimer: As I have not managed to miraculously steal the rights for Yu- Gi-Oh off Kazuki Takahashi since the last chapter, Yu-Gi-Oh does still not belong to me.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (male/male relationship), minor cussing, manipulation of a Greek myth.  
  
Pairings: Bakura/Ryou (main), mentions of Yami/Yugi and Seto/Jou  
  
A.N: In addition to last chapter's character list, Otogi is now Hermes. Oh! And Eos is the goddess of the dawn apparently, but please correct me if I'm wrong! *nods* I can't believe I got so many reviewers so quickly! *happy happy*  
  
Thank you to: Velvetina, trish, LadyIcyBlue, ANNE, The Inspector.  
  
Selenechan: Ah! Selene the moon goddess! Am I right? Please tell me I'm right. And yes, it is Charon, not Chronis. My booboo, I apologise for that. Thanks for telling me though!  
  
Person06: Will Bakura and Ryou fall in love? Of course! No good having a B/R story if they don't fall in love at –some- point, ne?  
  
Freai: Thank you! It is strange to hear Bakura say 'pleased to meet you', I know, but he's obsessed with the guy! Obsessed in a good way that is. So of course he's going to be nice! ^^  
  
Maruken: Thank you as well! So many compliments, you make me blush! I try for originality, there's so much of the same old same old on ff.net, we need a change once in a while!  
  
Seto_Girl: I wanted to put in Malik/Marik, really I did. But with Marik being Cerberus and all...made it a little difficult. Sorry! Maybe next story.  
  
Owner of my soul: Glad you like it, oh owner of mine.  
  
I love you all! *hands out Yu-Gi-Oh plushies to all her reviewers*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Pleased to meet you" Ryou looked up into murky brown eyes, moving uneasily from one foot to the other under the older man's intense gaze. Bakura had never actually spoken to him before, despite the albino's numerous attempts to engage in conversation, and now being the object of the man's attention proved to be a little...intimidating. He smiled shyly, shaking the other's hand gently.  
  
"The pleasure's mine..." he murmured, ducking his head. Bakura's smirk seemed to grow.  
  
"I'm sure it is" Bakura leered down at him, causing the boy to squirm slightly. Seeing this, Jou quickly broke away from his lover's embrace and slung an arm over his friend's shoulder, the grin plastered on his face slightly forced as he guided the albino away from the god of the dead.  
  
"Sorry to break it up you two, but I just remembered." He shot a dark look at Bakura, who shrugged nonchalantly. "Malik said he wanted to see us around now, right Ryou?" Ryou gave him the most adorably confused look.  
  
"But Jou, I don't remember-"  
  
"Bye guys!" Jou gave them a hurried grin and dragged Ryou into the safety of the crowd.  
  
"Jou!" Ryou quickly dragged the blond to a halt by the drinks table. "What are you doing?"  
  
The honey-eyed war god gave him a look. "You didn't notice, did you?"  
  
"Notice what?" the albino's innocent comment caused the other boy to groan, casting his eyes skyward.  
  
"Should have figured." He placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Now Ryou, let me tell you about the birds and the bees."  
  
"JOU!" the blond waved his hands in defence.  
  
"No man, I'm serious. You seem to be utterly clueless!"  
  
"Jou, I'm perfectly aware of the way we reproduce." He continued the way Jou had been leading him, the blond now following.  
  
"That's not what I meant. What I'm saying is, Bakura's not interested in reproducing, he just wants to get into your pants!" Ryou gave him a weird look.  
  
"There's nothing in my pants that he would want..." the brown eyed boy's widened. "Oh."  
  
"Oh indeed." The two walked in silence for a while, ignoring the crowd until they came to a halt in front of the back gardens. "Come on, forget him. I'll show you around just like a said I would." This comment caused Ryou to smile.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Enraged, lavender eyes followed the young duo from the room before snapping back to a certain grey haired man with frightening fury, the fires seeming to intense as the man being scrutinized watched after a certain albino with hungry eyes. Rising slowly, with full intent to give Bakura a piece of his mind, Malik stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, pressing him back into his chair.  
  
"Leave it, Malik." Yami, King of the Gods and Lord of the sky, was seated leisurely in his throne, one leg resting casually over the chair's massive arm. The king's unusual hairstyle of spikes jutted skywards from his head, his jiggered blond bangs representing the lightning bolts he so adored. Crimson eyes that so often seemed to burn with anger were calm and amused, regarding the gods around him with an almost mischievous air. He smiled at the god of crops agitation, waving it off with a hand movement.  
  
"Letting Bakura just look at him won't hurt."  
  
Malik gave him a glare. "It's not –your- brother that's being looked at as if he were a hunk of meat!" The blonde's tirade was cut short by a soft giggle from Yami's right hand side. A small boy, not over the age of sixteen, was seated on a slightly lower chair next to the King god's throne, his hand covering his mouth politely as he smiled at the enraged god. The boy's large, amethyst eyes alone would be enough to calm anyone down and these were coupled with the boy's innocent demeanor and cherubic features.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much Malik." He chirped, smiling happily. "Ryou can take care of himself."  
  
Malik ran a hand through his sandy locks. "I know, Yugi. But I can't help but worry. Bakura can be somewhat...unpredictable at times. He can act quite rashly and without warning." Yugi was nodding in agreement, while Yami had a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"I'll tell you what." The crimson eyed man began. "If Bakura tries anything without asking you or me first, he'll rue the day Rhea gave birth to him." It was a promise enough to please anyone, even Malik. The blonde nodded in acceptance, finally allowing himself to relax somewhat though his eyes kept being drawn back to the god of the dead across the room.  
  
"You'd better not try anything, Bakura." The lavender eyed man thought venomously, gripping the stem of his goblet with an almost crushing grip. "Or it won't just be Yami you have to deal with."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Eos was just awakening for the day when the party finally began to wind down. Jou, who was used to staying awake until dawn, had been left with Ryou snuggled up to his side and, not having the heart to wake the boy, had placed his cloak over him and let him be. Now, as dawn was breaking, the blond stirred from his position, carefully laying Ryou on the ground. Giving a great yawn he stood, feeling the satisfaction of his joints popping from their cramped positions. He glance down at the sleeping boy, giving a small smile.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to carry you." He muttered, scooping up his discarded helmet before hauling Ryou onto his back. The albino gave a slight whine of disapproval at the sudden movement, though he soon found a comfortable position on the blonde back.  
  
"Lucky for you I'm taken." He grunted, getting his load into a more comfortable position. "Otherwise I could be getting some strange ideas about this." Ryou just murmured something about pomegranate seeds as Jou started the trek back towards the palace.  
  
After pushing the door open with his foot, Jou senses were bombarded by the stench of strong wine. Apparently, some of the gods had grown sick of the watered down stuff and had rooted out the stronger alcohol, evidence of this being the few gods who lay dozing around the room. Jou screwed up his nose in disgust - he never was one for strong wine. As he picked his way around the sleeping bodies, eyes locked on the ground so he would trip, he was unaware of the man in front of him until he ran into him head on. Stumbling from the impact, he was surprised when two hands helped him regain his balance. Even greater surprise came when he saw that the man steadying him was Bakura, who was looking down at him with a slight smirk.  
  
"I'd watch where you're walking." The older god commented casually, drawing back a little and surveying the drunken sleepers with distaste. "It seems that these sorry excuses for gods can't hold their alcohol." Jou nodded, not willing to disagree with the other god. Bakura glanced down at him, his eyes sliding over to where Ryou was nuzzled into the blonde's hair.  
  
"You want me to carry him? He must be rather heavy for you." Jou shook his head quickly, giving the man a suspicious look.  
  
"I'm fine thank you." He said quickly, shifting the burden on his back uneasily. He didn't trust the man around Ryou, not after earlier. Bakura's eyes narrowed marginally, murky brown seeming to swirl with bridled anger.  
  
"Oh no." He took a threatening step towards the honey eyed boy. "I insist."  
  
Jou swallowed shallowly, a minute rivulet of perspiration tricking down his neck. He could take on the grey haired man in normal circumstances, maybe even coming out on top in a battle, but with sleeping gods around and Ryou on his back he was in no real position to do anything. He backed away slowly, his retreat cut short with his collision into another body.  
  
"What is this, Bump-Into-Jou-Day?" He muttered, his only reply being Ryou's weight lifted from his back.  
  
"Let Bakura handle this." Seto's ocean blue eyes glinted with vague amusement as he handed the sleeping bundle to Bakura. "I think we have a little... 'catching up' to do." Jou's face turned an interesting shade of red that Crayola would have been proud of.  
  
"But...we 'caught up' yesterday!"  
  
"Well, we can 'catch up' again today!" Not giving the irate blonde any chance to retaliate, Seto swiftly hoisted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carted him off, Jou protesting (and admiring the view) the entire way. Bakura stared after them, glancing down at the boy in his arms in bemusement.  
  
"Well wasn't that interesting." He muttered, adjusting his grip slightly as to not wake Ryou. He smirked slightly. "Time to return you to 'Mother Malik' before he goes homicidal on me."  
  
Ryou stirred slightly, snuggling closer to his living pillow. Bakura blinked.  
  
"I guess he can wait a little longer."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Heyaaa~  
  
This isn't the author (Osiris) speaking here, obviously. I'm just her beta- reader, but she told me to write something here, so I am ^^  
  
See, currently Osiris is whining about how short this chapter is, but I think it's fine, don't you? She's just delusional. So yeah, go ahead and comment on this chapter and tell her that this chapter is fine, is great, is wonderful, is lacking in Seto/Jou or something. Bwahahahahaha.  
  
Now, handing it back to Osiris.  
  
- Lain  
  
Osiris:... IEEEEEEE! I'm sorry it's so short! *breaks down and weeps* I'll make the next one longer, I promise! *sniffs* 


	3. A count down to my revelation

Disclaimer: Ditching the disclaimer. If you really think that I own Yu-Gi- Oh whilst writing these chapters I think you're a little delusional. Just a little. I also do not own the lyrics from "a current obsession" either. They belong to Lacuna Coil.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (male/male relationship), minor cussing, manipulation of a Greek myth.  
  
Pairings: Bakura/Ryou (main), mentions of Yami/Yugi and Seto/Jou  
  
A.N: Whooo! I've got a chapter three! Go me. I apologise if anyone seems a little out of character. I know Bakura's kinda nice and Seto's actually sociable but I needed to make them that way! Honest! Haven't really got much else to say except the thank yous. Thank you to: Dreigon, Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan, Je suis une pomme de terre, Seto_Girl,  
  
The Inspector: What would –you- do if you had Ryou suddenly dumped in your arms? Of –course- Bakura's going to take him home! Okay, so he doesn't...yet. As for how he gets around Yami and Malik...well, you'll see! ^^  
  
AmenOsiris: Yay! Pocky! ^^ No, Bakky-chan isn't drunk. He knows how to hold his liquor! Sorry if he's acting a little ooc though.  
  
Freai: Iee, glad I'm not the only one who absolutely freaks when their chapters are too short! ^^ Kindred!  
  
Now, without any further ado, I give you Chapter Three!!! *draws back curtains*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shafts of soft afternoon sunlight cut lazily across the small room, gently warming the marble flooring with their warmth and just nudging the large bed in the centre of the room. Covers had been thrown askew because of the summer heat, their presence unneeded by the albino boy who lay sprawled out on the mattress. The sunlight began its slow crawl across the boy's body, causing him to scrunch his face up as it penetrated his eyelids. He rose onto one elbow, yawning slightly.  
  
"Well, Sleeping Beauty finally decides to wake." Large chocolate eyes snapped to the corner of the room where a blonde lay comfortably across the large sofa. The young albino smiled.  
  
"I had the most wonderful sleep, Malik. I haven't slept that well in a long time." His comment caused the god of harvest to nod disinterestedly.  
  
"That's nice, Ryou." Lavender eyes remained fixed on the book the blonde was reading though glanced up as the man felt a weight settle beside him.  
  
"Have I done something wrong?" the blonde winced under his brother's sorrowful look. "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night, but I just couldn't-"  
  
"Oh Ryou, you haven't done anything wrong." Malik quickly drew the younger albino into a warm embrace. He waited until Ryou relaxed before continuing. "I'm just a little worried, that's all."  
  
"About Bakura?"  
  
Malik hesitated a moment before nodding. A thoughtful look passed over Ryou's face. "Don't worry, please. I'm not interested in him that way." It was Malik's turn to relax.  
  
"That's good to hear, wouldn't want my little brother to go running off with any old god now would we?" He laughed whole heartedly as Ryou gave him a friendly shove.  
  
"Like I would!" The younger man jumped from the couch as Malik tried to return the shove, the albino pulling a face at the god before turning to his cupboard and flinging it open. "I'm guessing it's getting late, I should do my chores." Malik waved his comment off.  
  
"Don't bother. I'm sure the crops can take care of themselves for one day." He put his book down, giving a stretch before standing. "Tonight we'll rest, chores can be done tomorrow."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Far beneath the happy siblings on earth another figure lurked, his plain white toga swishing violently as he paced the black marble floors of his home, each step echoing eerily down the vast hallways of the underworld palace. The entire palace was carved from black rock of one type or another, it's twisting, mazelike passages complex enough to put Knossos* to shame, and the entire place was lit up by thousands of candles that cast sinister shadows against the irregular walls.  
  
Bakura paced the vast hall of his throne room relentlessly, snarling whenever one of his servants dared to enter his presence. Only Phobos and Deimos, his most loyal servants, dared remain in their master's presence, their eyes glued to the god of the dead as he continued his trek across the room. Both jumped as Bakura suddenly slammed a fist into the stone walls, the impact causing the whole room to tremor slightly.  
  
"Dammit!" he yanked his hand away quickly, sucking his knuckles to relieve the sting. He slumped ungracefully into his throne, throwing one leg onto a footrest as he reclined. Only when it was obvious that the god had clamed down did Phobos risk a question.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure there is no way of-"  
  
"No! I've told you a thousand times no." Bakura fisted his uninjured and in his lap. "If there was a way to get around Malik then I would have done it decades ago**." There was a thoughtful silence as the three considered the options.  
  
"Perhaps if you wooed him." began Phobos. Bakura looked startled.  
  
"Who, Malik?"  
  
"No, no." Deimos shook his head. "Ryou."  
  
Bakura growled, a primal sound deep in the back of his throat. "Me? Woo anyone? Bah." He kicked one of his sandals forcefully across the room, glaring at it as it collided with the opposite wall with a satisfying snap. "Wooing takes time – time and patience. Neither of those are my strong points." Muddy brown eyes narrowed at the sight of the two servants nodding. "You're not supposed to agree with me!" The sight of the two trembling in fear did not bring the same satisfaction that it normally did, the meekness of the two merely disgusting him. Bakura tilted his head back in frustration.  
  
"Gah." Eyes closed in thought he let his sandal-less foot swing a little, almost hitting it against the obsidian chair legs as he jerked in excitement.  
  
"Perfect!" The grey haired god ignored the two servants as the looked up hopefully, retrieving the sandal himself. He turned to them, grinning wolfishly. Phobos once again summoned up the courage to question.  
  
"Wh... what's perfect, Lord Bakura?" Bakura's grin, if anything, widened.  
  
"You'll see." He answered, a tad smugly. "For now, you two go prepare the main guest room." Hearing the servants scurry off to do his bidding, Bakura gave a contented smirk as he swung his favourite maroon cloak around his shoulders, retrieving his misplaced sandal before stalking from the room, his shadow playing along the gloomy walls like a discontented spirit.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fat beeswax candles burned low in the dimly lit bedroom, their dim light flickering softly against the two intertwined bodies that lay resting on the silk draped bed. A crimson eyed man, lethargic and relaxed, was smiling softly as he clutched a smaller male close to his chest, breathing in the familiar scent of his lover's tri-coloured hair.  
  
"Mm, Yami." The boy squirmed a little, turning around to face the king of the gods. 'You're tickling me."  
  
The lord of the sky smiled softly, propping himself up on one arm while using the other to cup his lover's face.  
  
"Why, so I am." A sultry smile played over his features as he leant down to catch Yugi's lips, his eyes slipping shut as the younger boy eagerly allowed him entrance-  
  
"Yami! Stop screwing the brat and get out here now!" the couple broke apart, startled, as a harsh voice broke the tranquillity of the moment. Yami sighed heavily, resisting the urge to bury his head in the younger man's shoulder.  
  
"I'll be right back." He murmured, pecking the amethyst eyed boy on the cheek and slipping from the bed, his rumpled toga falling in uneven folds around his body. Looking back, only to see Yugi snuggle back into the place the god once was, Yami quickly unbolted the giant, wooden doors of his private chambers only to come face to face with his irate, older brother. Bakura drew back, a scowl pasted on his otherwise handsome face.  
  
"Took you long enough." He snarled, the left eye twitching slightly. Yami raised a disapproving eyebrow.  
  
"I was asleep." This statement brought a snort from the grey-haired god.  
  
"Sure you were." He drawled sarcastically. The other chose to ignore that particular comment.  
  
"What brings you here anyway? Finally deemed us worthy of your company?"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up." Bakura leant against the cool, marble wall. "I'm here for a request." Yami smirked.  
  
"You're actually requesting something of me?"  
  
"Can it would you!" Bakura took a deep breath, obviously preparing himself. "I want Ryou." Blood red eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elsewhere, Ryou sneezed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
* Knossos: The palace of Knossos is on the island of Crete, just off the Peloponnesian coastline. It was myth that there was a giant maze underneath the palace where the legendary Minotaur, a half human half bull, lived and fed off human flesh.  
  
**Remember they're gods. They live a long, long time!  
  
Ieee, another short chapter. I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, SORRY! *weeps again* Interesting stuff will happen next chapter, I just kinda needed this one to connect it. I apologise again! *begs for forgiveness* 


	4. No more respect

Disclaimer: Ya know it already! .  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (male/male relationship), minor cussing, manipulation of a Greek myth.  
  
Pairings: Bakura/Ryou (main), mentions of Yami/Yugi and Seto/Jou  
  
A.N: Remember the cast list I put up in the first chapter? Not all those characters will turn up in this story. I've just put them there in case I need to make references to them during the story. That made sense... right? *thinks* Maybe not... Anyway, thank you time! Thank you to: Dreigon, Virtual Maiden, Maedhros, Rowan Girl, ANNE, Seto_Girl,  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan: *giggles insanely at the joke* Well, -I- think it was a good joke! And if the sneezing –does- work with the gods, I think they'd constantly have the flu.  
  
Selene-chan: Hai, Bakura's a spoilt brat. That image just suits him so well! *grin*  
  
The Inspector: Ahh, the problem with Yami. That will be revealed this chapter! As for using the low route with Anzu...that's not a bad idea! ^^ Mind if I use it? I was a little stuck....  
  
AmenOsiris: Actually, Yami can grant that request. But doing so would tick Malik off. Of course, saying no would tick Bakura off...you get where I'm going here? There are so many different versions of the story...I'm trying to make this version as fluffy and cute as possible, meaning leaving 'The rape of Persephone' out of it. After all, this is PG-13!  
  
Connor Wolf: Iee! You make me blush! ^^ I love Greek mythology myself (can you tell?), and am seriously considering doing more stories like this. Glad you enjoy it!  
  
Jamma-chan: Thanks Jay-chan! *glomple* I'll fix that typo right away!  
  
Freai: Ack, I hope you get un-grounded soon! Must suck not getting online. Thanks for the review! ^^  
  
Alosadone: Thanks Mrin-chan! You rock too.  
  
Nakiyume: I agree, there isn't enough mythology fiction out there. But if there was, then my idea wouldn't be original! O.O Can't have that happening!  
  
Wow...35 reviews. *sniffle* I FEEL SO LOVED! ^^ Now that that's out of my system...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yami's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
The god of the dead shifted slightly, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
"You heard me. I want Ryou."  
  
The lord of the sky seemed to recover slightly, shaking his head.  
  
"Ryou, as in Malik's brother Ryou?"  
  
"Fool!" Bakura seemed tried to keep his patience. "He's the –only- Ryou!" Yami nodded, a trifle weary from his brother's nature.  
  
"I'm aware of this. Have you even bothered thinking this through, or is it just a lust induced whim?" Bakura gave an indignant snort.  
  
"Fine on you are to talk about lust**."  
  
"Quiet, you." Crimson eyes darkened in provoked anger. "I'm not that way anymore." The god of the dead raised a disbelieving eyebrow, a mocking gesture that took a fair amount of Yami's willpower to ignore.  
  
"You do know Malik will never allow it."  
  
"Your word overrules his." The reply was quick, the question obviously having been thought of before. Yami remained silent. Bakura had him stumped this time, because of his position he –could- give Ryou to Bakura without a second thought – only to have an angry Malik on his hands.  
  
"I can't grant you this request." He said haltingly, eyes narrowed at the floor in thought. "Malik would be absolutely furious with me, and Ryou would never just marry a man he hardly knew." He glanced up at his brother fleetingly, seeing the murky depths churn with a fierce rage. Denying Bakura could be dangerous; the grey-haired man was not a pleasant person when aggravated and was known for having a quick, and fierce, temper when displeased. Strangely enough, the older god seemed to take control of his anger, leaning against the wall in an almost eerie state of calm  
  
"I suggest you rethink that decision," the grey haired god began, his casual manner betrayed only by the slight tense in his posture. "Unless, of course, you want Anzu to find out what you and Yugi have been up to all this time*."  
  
'Blackmail!' A frown creased Yami's generally unmarred face at the thought. 'I should have figured he'd stoop to this.' Anzu had been left...in the dark concerning Yami and Yugi's relationship. She'd been led to believe Yugi was simply a servant her husband had taken a liking too. It wasn't entirely a lie, but Anzu finding out any more...Yami growled softly at the thought.  
  
"Keep her out of this. You bring any harm to Yugi and I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" Yami wanted, more then ever, to slap Bakura's shit eating grin straight from his face.  
  
"You can't do anything to me." The older god continued. "Who else will tend to the dead? I'm sure no one is willing to spend eternity in the darkness."  
  
Ah, so that was it. A form of recognition came to Yami, almost banishing his previous anger from his mind. So Bakura was lonely...that explained many things. The dead never were much company and Ryou –was- one of the sweetest beings to grace the earth, it made sense that Bakura wished to have a companion. Not that he'd ever admit it. Before Yami's resolve crumbled his practicality kicked back in. He'd promised Malik that he'd punish Bakura if the god tried anything...without permission. Slowly, the wheels in the crimson-eyed god's head began turning. Bakura had asked, in his own sort of way, therefore Yami could allow him to make a move on Ryou, as long as he wasn't directly involved.  
  
"I can't approve of this." He answered, trying to choose his words carefully. Seeing Bakura's eyes darken with renewed anger, he hurried to continue. "But I won't prohibit it either. I leave it between you and Malik to sort out." Turning to leave, Yami glanced back at his brother as a new thought occurred to him.  
  
"Oh, and Bakura? Be good to Ryou, or Malik's anger won't be the only wrath you'd have to face." With that the King of the Gods slipped back into his chambers, falling heavily onto his bed with a deep sigh. Silk sheets cushioned him and he closed his eyes at the soothing texture. He wasn't left to himself for long, however. Feeling a light weight settle itself on his waist, the god opened his eyes to meet a pair of shining amethyst orbs that smiled down at him. A weariness that had seeped straight to his very core seemed to drift away to nothing as Yami reached up to pull his smaller lover flush against his chest.  
  
"What did Bakura want, Yami?" Yugi asked curiously, Yami knew he had enough sense not to listen in to the god's conversations. Brushing a stray lock from Yugi's cherubic face, Yami rubbed noses with the younger boy before answering.  
  
"A favor." Rolling them both onto their sides, the elder chuckled lightly at his lover's sudden squeak. "Nothing for you to worry about."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Take it up with Malik? Bah." Malik, being the protective brother he was, was likely to lock Ryou up in a room if he knew Bakura had the slightest interest in him. The disgruntled got lent against the cool marble walls of the palace, mulling things over in his mind. Yami had been rather...vague...in his answers. Figures, he was always trying to keep peace with all his relatives***, quite a hard task at times. But the King hadn't –forbidden- Bakura's interest in the younger god...Bakura suddenly broke out into a grin. If Yami wasn't going to prevent him, and he could just get Ryou away from that damned brother of his... Smirking at the prospect, the god of the dead took his leave of the palace, his long maroon cloak billowing behind him like a bloody war flag.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Long white hair lay sprawled against the crisp green grass that still clung onto the dew of the morning, the tiny droplets of water reflecting the morning light into a multitude of colors. These colors went unnoticed to the albino that lay amongst them, his brown eyes closed in content. Ryou had been up since daybreak, diligently completing chores that should have been done the day before. He took the opportunity to rest; today's chores would have to be done this afternoon. The boy sighed, rolling over onto his side and picking lazily at the grass. As much as he loved his brother, the man could be rather picky about getting things done. Giving his mane a quick shake, Ryou stood, carefully brushing his tunic clean of stray grass. Perhaps if he started his work early he could have the rest of the afternoon free. That thought in mind, the boy started back to the house he and Malik shared, determined to get his share of weeding out of the way before dusk. Apparently the fates had other plans. Delaying what he saw to be indivertible, Ryou took his time getting back to the house, the beautiful landscape of his home distracting him as he meandered through the lush forests. The boy finally halted in a small clearing, his mind finally catching up to his body as he looked about himself in curiosity. He had never been far into the woods before, Malik believed it too dangerous for a young god, so the Ryou had stayed away. Looking about him now, Ryou could see Malik's reasoning. He was completely lost and, from looking around, he wasn't going anywhere quickly. The albino sighed heavily, sitting himself down on a nearby rock for a moment. He could spend hours wandering blindly through the forests, wasting time and no doubt worrying his brother, or he could call for help which would be both tiring and embarrassing, though probably much safer.  
  
Choosing the latter, the boy quickly summoned a dove down from the trees. The bird crooned at him happily, nuzzling against the boy's chest with affection as Ryou cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Go find my brother," he whispered, stroking the bird whilst he gave his instructions. "Go find Malik, or Jou." With that he let the dove take flight, watching the creature as it swooped around him then up into the sky. He let out a small sigh, hoping the bird would hurry, and sat back on his rocky perch to wait. Glancing about the clearing disinterestedly, he spied a small cluster of narcissus blooms on the far side.  
  
"Strange. It's too late in the year for narcissus to flower..." Hauling himself to his feet, the boy made his way over to the white blooms, fingering a soft petal gently. Deciding to pick a few, flowers always managed to calm his brother somewhat, Ryou gingerly brought his fingers a length down a flower's stem and snapped it. Reaching for another, the boy was distracted by a thin wisp of black smoke that was trickling out from the first bloom's stem.  
  
"What in Olympus-?" Ryou was cut off as the smoke quickly enveloped him, pouring into his mouth and nostrils and quickly smothering him. Warm eyes rolled back in their sockets and the boy quickly lost consciousness, his body falling back limply onto the grass as the smoke left his body, evaporating quickly as a new figure stepped into the clearing, his long toga rustling softly as he walked over the Ryou's prone body.  
  
"Too easy." He muttered, a soft smile on his face as he knelt at his prize's side. Slipping an arm firmly under Ryou's waist, Bakura quickly hoisted the boy into his arms as he re-entered his hidden chariot. Bakura moved the sleeping albino into a more comfortable position before taking the reigns.  
  
"Well then, off to Eleusis****."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*Remember folks that Anzu is Hera, wife of Yami (Zeus). *shudders* Disgusting thought, I know. Hera is an extremely jealous wife and often takes out her rage on her husband's other lovers. Yami wouldn't want that happening to Yugi, now would he?  
  
** Zeus (Yami) is well known for his...promiscuous nature.  
  
*** Most of the Greek gods were related. Lots of incest!  
  
**** Eleusis is a place the Ancient Greeks believed Hades took and released Persephone from. It was the place the Eleusian Mysteries were held.  
  
A.N: DUM DUM!!! And so it has happened, Ryou's been kidnapped! Oh my! 


	5. for your regrets

Disclaimer: Not bothering, you know it  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (male/male relationship), minor cussing, manipulation of a Greek myth.  
  
Pairings: Bakura/Ryou (main), mentions of Yami/Yugi and Seto/Jou  
  
A.N: Wow...that's what I have to say. 46 reviews. ...Wow. Thank you all so much! I'm sorry I'm late on this update...this chapter was rather difficult to write, so please forgive me for the wait! . Anyway, the relationship between Ryou and Bakura-chan will be starting in this chapter so things will start to get fluffy from now on. And we all love our fluff now, don't we! I'll try not to drag things out, but give me a kick in the side if I carry on with the fluff for too long...it's fun to write okay? Thank you time!  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Virtual Maiden: laughs Glad you like it! I'll continue my fic, if you make sure to continue yours!   
  
Jay: Sorry! hides You can beta read it next time too...and don't go kidnapping Ryou before the story ends! I need him! .  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan: Glad you also enjoyed it. Oh, and just a note, gladiators are Roman, not Greek.   
  
Connor Wolf: Iee, you've got fics? UPLOAD! Me wanna see! Hmm...teachers catching you would be bad...Very bad...shudders at the thought Thank you!  
  
Freai: Ack, sorry I was slow! I was on holidays, and holidays makes me awfully lazy...I was bad with this chapter too...but if you think –this- was slow, you should see how long it's been since I updated my –other- fic...hooboy!  
  
The Inspector: Of course Ryou being there will make him happy! Ryou makes everybody happy! snuggles a Ryou plushie  
  
Maruken: You're forgiven! Glad you still like it.  
  
Selene-chan: Yea, Anzu and Yami together is rather sickening. shudder Glad I could teach you something though. As for Helios, I'm thinking of leaving him out and having Jou find out about Ryou's kidnapping. It kinda seemed unnecessary to add in another character...and Malik, well. I would have made it a Marik/Malik, but with Marik as Cerberus I think it's a little hard. But if you have any ideas...  
  
AmenOsirius: Yes, I wasn't too keen on the whole "rape Persephone" thing either, I couldn't do that to Ryou! weeps So yes, thank you!   
  
Sabby-chan Yaoi fan: I'm glad you decided to read this humble little fic of mine Also glad you liked it.  
  
Umbreon197: Thanks Ami!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Well then, off to Eleusis." The crack of Bakura's whip against his steeds rung sharply through the forest, the sound echoing thought to the core of a worried blonde who sprinted thought the haphazard spreading of trees surrounding him. Bursting through the dense foliage into a clearing, the blonde was bowled aside as a dark chariot careered past him at breakneck speeds. Honey eyes, opened wide in shock, darted frantically to the chariot's occupants, a grinning grey-haired man and awfully familiar albino...  
  
"Oh shit." Jou sunk back against a nearby tree, dust settling on and around him. If Bakura was off to Eleusis there was no way Jou could follow. Not to the underworld... He hauled himself from the dusty ground, steadying his shaking feet before leaving the strong support of the tree and starting back through the tangle of shrubbery he came from. Someone had to tell Malik what had happened. Unfortunately, it seemed that that person was going to be him.  
  
"This is _not_ going to go down well."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Ryou awoke to semi-darkness, the only light in this foreign room cast from the vast fire-pit build into the side wall. Chocolate brown eyes blinked slowly, taking a moment to adjust to the gloom. The room he occupied was enormous, easily twice the size of Ryou's own, as was the dark sheeted bed on which the boy sat. Black, smooth walls gave the room an almost claustrophobic feel, as if they would bear down on you at any moment and the heavy, ornate mahogany furniture did little to lighten feel. Besides the wooden furnishings the room was undecorated, no personal touches apparent at all. Ryou gave an involuntary shudder, the vast, loneliness of the place unsettling him. He slipped from the bed, giving a soft squeak as his bare feet came into contact with the cold floor. It seemed rugs were not an item on the master of the house's favourites list.  
  
After tracking down his sandals, they'd been placed at the end of the bed, Ryou found himself confronted by a choice of two doors, one beside the fire- pit, the other directly across from it. The albino shuffled to the door closest, opposite the fire-pit, and cautiously cracked it open. He gasped. Inside was the most lavish bathroom Ryou had ever laid eyes on. Completely crafted from white marble and stone, the room was dominated by the large, inbuilt bathtub. Ryou's eyes lit up at the thought of a bath, he hadn't bathed since - No! The albino shook his head. Now was not the time for bathing! He couldn't resist going into the room though, a problem he blamed on his 'feminine side' as Malik called it, and looking at the giant mirror that hung on a side wall.  
  
The reflection that stared back at him, though a tad more dishevelled, hadn't changed since he'd last looked. Same large brown eyes, same limp white hair, same funny looking man looking back at him- ever the quick one, Ryou gave a soft yelp at the stranger's sudden appearance. The newcomer couldn't have been much taller then himself, which was strange since the albino had always thought himself rather small, and was wearing a simple tunic of a man-servant. The man smiled politely, now that the boy had noticed him.  
  
"I'm glad to see you've awakened, Lord Ryou." The servant gave a small bow. "My name is Deimos, and I come with summons from my Lord for you to join him in the dining hall." Deimos didn't wait for an answer, instead immediately walking from the bathroom and expecting Ryou to follow.  
  
"Hey, hang on!" The chocolate-eyed boy scrambled after the servant, eventually falling in step with the older man. "Where in Olympus am I, and just who is this 'Lord' of yours?"  
  
Deimos just smiled pleasantly. "I think my Lord would like to do the introductions himself."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Malik stared down silently at the mixture he'd been stirring as a slightly disgruntled God of War sat behind him, waiting for the other blonde's reaction. It came, and violently. Picking up the pot he'd been cooking in, Malik hurled the vessel across the room where it collided with the wall and smashed into thousands of pieces, half cooked food smearing all over the cream wall. Jou just stared at the god of harvest, a little afraid to say anything that might annoy the irate man further. Malik, however, ignored him and began pacing the room, muttering what sounded like death threats under his breath.  
  
"Yami." Jou jumped in slight shock as the other god spat out a name.  
  
"What about him?" he asked, genuinely curious. Personally, he couldn't see involvement in this of any kind for Yami's part. Malik just gave him a withering look.  
  
"He will help us, he made a promise that if Bakura tried anything with my brother without permission, he would personally punish him." Malik grabbed his cloak from a peg on the wall, throwing it over his shoulders.  
  
"I intend to see that he keeps that promise." With that the blonde strode from the room, leaving a bemused Jou to follow.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It felt like they'd been walking for hours, though Ryou was sure it could not have been more then at the most ten minutes. It was just that everything seemed to look the same down here, jagged, black stone corridors jutting off in every direction with only the occasional vase or painting for landmarks. The albino had asked about that a little while back, only for Deimos to smile at him again and comment that his master seemed to enjoy breaking the vases every so often. This remark did not sooth Ryou in the slightest. What the boy did know, however, was that even if he did try to escape, he would quickly become lost in this seemingly endless labyrinth. Deimos seemed to know where he was going, so Ryou just had to trust the man. After all, he had nothing to loose.  
  
Suddenly Deimos stopped, causing Ryou to bump into him. The older man just shook of the young gods apology, opening a wooden door that had suddenly seemed to have materialized at the end of the corridor. He ushered the boy inside with a smile before shutting the door, leaving Ryou alone in a strange, new room.  
  
This room, unlike the rest of the palace he was in, was not completely carved from black rock, but opened up into a form of roofed outdoor room. Ryou walked cautiously to the railing separating him from the outdoors, revealing in the fresh air and looking about in disbelief. All around the palace were lush, green fields filled with the most glorious display of wildflowers the boy had ever seen. Dotted around the fields, sometimes alone but usually in small groups, Ryou could see both men and women enjoying the fine weather, some holding wrestling matches, some just soaking up the sunshine.  
  
Despite the lovely picture this scene presented, Ryou drew back from the railing with sudden shock.  
  
"The Elysian Fields..." he murmured, almost within a trance. "But...that must mean I'm-"  
  
"-In the Underworld." A new but familiar voice finished the sentence for him, causing Ryou to give a jolt of surprise before his eyes widened at the newcomer.  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
You know those veranda-like things? Iee, that's not a very good description. Well, it's a room but with only one full wall and two half walls. The roof goes over the whole thing and a fence goes around where there are not walls. I hope that makes sense...  
  
The Elysian Fields: the Underworld is divided into three sections: Tartarus, the fields of mourning and the Elysian Fields. Tartarus would be our equivilant to hell, the Fields of Mourning are where people who die before their time and suiciders live out their remaining time on earth and the Elysian Fields are a sort of Paradise as such. It just made sense to me that Bakura would live there. nods  
  
A.N: Hooboy, didn't like –that- chapter much. I think I re-wrote the ending scene about three times . Not only that, it's short too. V.V Anyways, I hope it's not as bad as I have a feeling it is and sorry about my slow updating! .  
  
Oh yes! Any ideas anyone has about what they'd like to see between Bakura and Ryou, Yami and Yugi or Seto and Jou, please let me know. I'm always up for ideas, and I'm running a little low...so yes, anything you'd like to see, just leave me a message!


	6. And your time has come

Disclaimer: I am not owning. Therefore you are not suing.

Warnings: Yaoi (male/male relationship), minor cussing, manipulation of a Greek myth.

Pairings: Bakura/Ryou (main), mentions of Yami/Yugi and Seto/Jou

A.N: And in the sixth chapter, Osiris-Lee popped up and said "LET THERE BE FLUFF". Fluff started between all good yaoi couplings, making many a fan-girl happy. Osiris-Lee looked at what she created, and saw that it was good. Okay, enough of that!

Thank you to:

**Ami-Chan**

**Connor Wolf**: Wha! You check back every day? blushes I FEEL SO LOVED!!!As for your question, I'm not sure about the Mariku/Malik…as I've said before, with Marik being Cerberus and all it makes a relationship between him and Malik a little difficult. I may be able to have some one sided stuff though…hey…there's an idea! Thank you!

**Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan**: Well, I guess you could say that the wrestling was a form of gladiator. But gladiators fought to kill, the wrestlers didn't…ah well. Sorry it was short! V.V I'll try and make this one longer…

**SkrinkLaDo**: Glad you like it! Erm…if I may ask…what on earth does your name mean? O.O

**Freai:** Glad you liked it! I'll try and get this chapter out quicker….

**Maruken**: How will Yami handle a mad Malik? To tell the truth…I don't know. V.V

**Virtual Maiden**: Ah yes, Cupid and Psyche. I guess it was a little like that. I'm glad you like it. Oh yes…update Renaissance! big eyes Pllleeeaaassseee?

**HumorNut**

**Sabby-chan Yaoi fan**: Hey…do you and Molly-chan know each other? Your name's are similar! O.O Anyway, glad you still like!

**Emman**: I can understand why you wouldn't have read about the rape of Persephone, most books leave that bit out…you know…for the kiddies' sake. As for Persephone staying of her own will, many books also leave that out to make Hades seem more of a villain. He's not that bad a guy! Persephone did give some measure of consent in the matter though, and in quite a few stories they do fall somewhat in love. These stories are what I'm playing off.

**REFERENCES. PLEASE READ!:  
**http:www. angelfire .com/nj/persephone/rapeseph.html -- This is a site I found some of my information at, though I also used a lot from I learned in my Classics class. Just take out the spaces. Please note that I also do not follow this guide to the tee either, I'm a writer! I need artistic license!

**Thank you: To Katri, my sister, for beta reading this chapter. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ryou to give a jolt of surprise before his eyes widened at the newcomer.

"Bakura…"

"Yes, that would be me." The grey-haired man smiled at him. Not the cruel, sarcastic smirk he usually wore but a genuine smile. He gestured to a table, towards the door side of the room, that was laden with foods of all kinds, from roasted poultry and goat to some strange sort of octopus dish. Seeing all that food sharply reminded Ryou that he had not eaten since the morning, and he tried quite valiantly not to drool at the feast in front of him. Bakura just chuckled at the gaping boy.

"Eat up, it's not poisoned and I know you're hungry."

Those words were all the encouragement the albino needed. Glancing suspiciously back at the older god, Ryou took a couch where he could have his back to the wall, not trusting Bakura at all. Lying on his left side, he quickly took a selection on meats and vegetables before tucking in. Bakura walked over, taking the couch on the opposite side of the table and just watching the boy. When Ryou had quenched his hunger somewhat, he took a linen napkin and quickly wiped his mouth to try and regain a little of his dignity. It was then he noticed Bakura had not touched a thing.

"You're not eating."

Bakura shrugged a little.

"I will, if it makes you feel more at ease…" he looked about to take a slide of meat, when he suddenly cursed softly.

"How improper of me!" He gave a snap of his fingers and a willowy young girl walked into the room. She at once bowed to the two gods, taking her place at a cushion on the floor and taking out a long flute which she immediately began to play. Bakura smiled a little as Ryou watched the girl play in fascination.

"I hope this is sufficient entertainment for dinner. It has been awhile since I entertained…I'm afraid you'll have to excuse anything I've overlooked."

Glancing up from the girl, Ryou raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Well, it's not polite to kidnap your guests for a start."

Instead of the comment angering the other god, as Ryou feared it might, Bakura broke out into hearty laughter.

"I suppose you're right." He said in-between chuckles. "And for that I apologize. I fear though, had I had offered you a formal invitation, your brother would have disemboweled me… or something equally as nasty. He is quite protective of you, you know, and has a fierce temper as well."

"True." Lost in thought, Ryou didn't even notice the servants enter clearing away the main course and replacing it with and array of fruit pastries and honey cakes. Glancing up in time to see Bakura happily munching on a honey fig, the boy decided to take advantage of his 'host's' good mood by asking a question.

"Why am I here?"

Bakura licked his figures, studying the boy in front of him. He wasn't about to tell Ryou that he had full intention of seducing and marrying him, that wouldn't go down well at all, but he didn't have a different excuse either. Instead he just laid back into his couch, smirking a tad.

"Need a man have an excuse to have a guest for dinner?"

Ryou eyes widened in sudden revelation, and in desperation he leaned over the side of his couch and stuck pale fingers down his throat to induce vomiting. Seeing what the younger god was trying to do, Bakura leapt around the table and wrenched the boy's hand from his mouth, pinning his arms to his sides. Tears were streaming down Ryou's face as he tried in vain to squirm out of Bakura's grip.

"Calm down!" Bakura snapped through clenched teeth. He had no idea what had set the boy off like this, all he'd said was…oh.

"The food was from Earth(1)!" saying this caused a sudden halt in Ryou's struggling.

"W…what?"

Bakura continued. "I had it brought down from Earth. I do not intend to keep you down here by feeding you food of the Underworld when you're starving." He held the boy a little longer, only letting go when Ryou began to squirm.

"But this is a once off." His voice cooled slightly as he stood, smoothing out his tunic before meeting Ryou's eyes. "The next time, you will be eating Underworld food. Then you can never return."

Seeing as Bakura was about to leave him Ryou stood also, taking a few steps after the older god.

"Bakura?" Seeing the grey-haired man halt, Ryou finished his question. "When can I go home?"

"Deimos will show you back to your room." Bakura mumbled, so soft Ryou had to strain to hear it. With that the god of the dead left him once again alone in the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami was sitting on his throne, watching the latest group of dancing girls dart about daintily upon the vast throne room floor. He stifled a yawn, almost cracking his jaw in the process, before he turned to the bane of his existence – err - wife, Anzu.

She was a pretty enough thing, with short, fluffy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. That was what had attracted Yami to her in the first place, her looks. But no, instead of just a one night fling the girl had clung to him like a leech, harping on and on about marriage until he'd gone through with it. If only to shut the girl up. Naturally, Yami had assumed that that was that and he would continue on the same way he always had, but again the girl had foiled his plans, now aiming her fury at whichever poor mortal, or immortal as the case sometimes was, Yami had taken an interest in.

Yugi, Yami's latest interest, seemed to have been spared Anzu's wrath for some reason. Either Anzu didn't know, or didn't care, which Yami wasn't sure but he certainly wasn't complaining. Yugi had something special about him, something Yami found he could just not get enough of, and for this reason he had brought the boy up to Olympus with him to become the cupbearer of the gods. For why should such a pretty boy as Yugi be wasted in a mortal life? Yugi's beauty wasn't his only allure however. Yami found that he just hadn't been able to sleep with another since claiming the boy, the thought of breaking Yugi's heart like that was simply too much for the King of gods to think about. Of course Yugi knew about Anzu, and understood perfectly the need for secrecy, but anyone else…Yami couldn't even think about it anymore. Maybe he was getting old…that could explain quite a few things.

As if sensing her husband's wandering thoughts, Anzu took it upon herself to bring him back to the present by latching onto his arm and staring up at him fondly.

"Are the girl's not graceful?" she said sweetly, obviously not caring for them at all. Yami managed a small smile in return.

"They're…lovely, dear." He ground out, detaching her from his dying arm and hoping against hope for something to distract her with. His salvation came, but most certainly not in a form which he liked.

Malik came barging through the double doors of the throne room, almost foaming at the mouth in his rage. He marched straight through the dancing girls, sending them scattering to the sides of the hall whilst he planted himself firmly in front of the two thrones.

"Yami!" he barked, his melodious voice unusually harsh. "You'd best finish playing with your little dancers and listen to me or, fates hear me, I will-"

"Malik, Slow down! I haven't a clue what you're talking about." With a wave of his hand, Yami dismissed both the dancers and Anzu from the room. Anzu looked ready to complain, but another look at Marik seemed to convince her otherwise. As the girl's filed out, Yami saw a wary looking Jou slip in and stand towards the back of the hall. Giving the blonde god of war a bemused look, the lord of the sky returned his attention to the other blonde in the room.

"Now, Malik, what's all this about?"

Seeing he once again had Yami's attention, Malik started a fresh tirade about how Bakura had stolen his brother, and how Yami had promised to help get him back. The crimson-eyed god took this all in, thinking about it hard. So Bakura hadn't gone to Malik, simply taking Ryou instead. How… very brash of him. Not that it should have surprised him, diplomacy had never been the god of dead's strong point. Having heard enough, Yami held up a hand to bring Malik's ranting to a halt. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the other's wrath.

"Bakura did seek permission to take Ryou, Malik, he sought it from me." He held up a hand again to silence the other god. "I, however, did not ban him from perusing your brother. Nor did I encourage it. Therefore, I'm afraid I cannot help you."

Malik stared at the king of gods a moment, scarcely believing what he had heard. Yami had not banned Bakura from Ryou, even after telling Malik he'd help him? Bewilderment quickly changed to anger as Malik lifted a hand as if to strike the older god, letting it fall soon after as he thought better of the action. Instead, he let his eyes show his anger, their lavender coloring seeming to burn with rage.

"If you will not help me," he spat, making no attempt to hide his fury. "Then I shall go to retrieve my brother my self! You shall not deny me this."

Yami gave a sight, glad that yelling was all the blonde would do. "No, that I shall not deny you. You have permission to go to your brother, provided you eat nothing from the underworld and-."

Malik snorted at that guideline, interrupting the other god. "As if I'd eat anything from there."

"-and you use the way from Eleusis, the long way." Seeing Malik's jaw drop at this, Yami hurried to explain himself. "I do not wish to anger my brother by sending someone straight to his palace unannounced. You will go the long way, so he has time to prepare for your coming. (2)"

Malik's eyes, if possible, seemed to grow all the darker at this.

"Fine!" he hissed, bearing his canines. "I shall do it your way. But here me, almighty Yami." Yami and Jou winced, you could almost hear the sarcasm dripping off Malik's words.

"I am not one to be toyed with. In my absence let nothing grow upon your precious Earth. Let the harvests fail and famine spread over the lands, for until I have my brother once more at my side I shall do nothing for Mankind."

With those words the god of harvest turned on his heel and stormed from the room, flowers withering in their vases as he passed. After he was sure Malik was quite out of range, Jou quickly walked to the thrones where Yami sat, apparently once more deep in thought.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Yami." The god of war began, glancing at the wilted flowers. "Mankind will not last long without Malik to help their crops, and we shall receive no more sacrifices if they are gone."

"That is true, and I worry not just about the sacrifices. The destruction of humans over this manner upsets me." Yami ran a hand through his spiked locks, giving them a quick tug in vexation.

"We can only hope that Malik does not take long…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) The rule in the Underworld is that if a person/god has eaten anything grown there they cannot return to earth. Ryou thinks that, since he has eaten, he will not be allowed to return to Malik.

(2) I know that this doesn't actually happen in the myth, but stay with me. Once more I claim artistic licence and besides, I have an idea for Mariku/Malik that requires him going down there!

A.N: Well, I certainly got this chapter up faster! And it's longer too! I hope you all enjoy it. Now…you see that little bluish button down there? Yes! The one marked review! Now…click there and write me a message in the box. Good reader! gives all her readers cookies and Ryou-plushies


	7. The naked truth is in disguise

iDisclaimer: I am not owning.

Warnings: Yaoi (male/male relationship), minor cussing, manipulation of a Greek myth, **_ARTISTIC LICENCE TAKEN!!!!_**

Pairings: (main) Bakura/Ryou, (minor) Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou, Mariku/Malik

**_(PLEASE READ!!!)_** A.N: cough Please look at the underlined, bolded and italic note above. Thank you. Also, from this chapter on I will be tweaking the story. Not too much, but perhaps enough to annoy some of you. In my version, Malik (Demeter) will be going down to the Underworld of retrieve Ryou (Persephone) himself. I am fully aware that this does not happen in the original, but for those who want Mariku/Malik then it's a must. Also, it flows with what I want in the story. Also, I will be referring to Marik as Mariku, just so his name isn't too close to Malik's. (nods) Now that we're all clear with that, lets move onto other things. Like how long it's taken me to get up this chapter. I'M SORRY!!! (begs for forgiveness) I've had a serious case of writers block for awhile, haven't been able to write a bloody thing. . But hopefully things will move a little faster now. Thank you time!  
  
Thank you to:

**Ami-chan**

**Girl of Grace**: First off, I would like to explain that I too am a large fan of Greek mythology. Why would I write this fic if I wasn't! Thank you for pointing out the 'problems' in my story, but I must tell you that I am perfectly aware that my version of the gods is not exactly the same as the Greek ones. This is done on purpose. As I claimed in the last chapter, I'm giving myself artistic license here. But just to clear things up.

**Ares**: Though usually seen as a mean character, I just couldn't resist having Jou play this part. Therefore, I had to change the God of War's personality to suit.  
**Zeus**: Yes, I am perfectly aware that Zeus loves Hera. But Anzu also strikes me as the jealous wife type, and I –really- don't like that pairing. So I made Yugi Ganymede to keep me and the Yami/Yugi fans happy.  
**Poseidon**: Yes, I know he wasn't gay. But this is a Yaoi fic, and I'm a Seto/Jou shipper, so in –my- story he's going to be gay. Savvy?

As for me watching Disney's Hercules, that movie completely gives the wrong impression of Hades. And for the notebook, I never said that Hades was evil I, in fact, said the opposite in the previous chapter.

Anyway, I thank you for the constructive criticism but please don't think, just because I take liberties with my characters, that I don't know what the originals are. But thank you for your review.

**Virtual Maiden**: (laughs) Yes! Bakura's being polite! I don't know; I –can- see him being the gentleman. Only if he wanted too of course! YAY! Update Renaissance again soon! Keith and Anzu...(shudders) Oh icky.

**Sabby-chan Yaoi fan**: Oh good! I'm glad my foot notes explained the whole Ryou trying to vomit thing. I was a bit worried people wouldn't get it...

**Connor Wolf**: Yay! I was trying to make Malik kick arse, he's underappreciated. (pouts) And thank you for the review! You give me happy fuzzles

**Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan**: (laughs) Glad you like it! Don't let your muses kill you too much...O.O  
  
**Freai**: (is consumed by the happy warm fuzzles your review gave me) Thank you!  
  
**Emman**: The class I'm taking is called "Classical Societies". But I'm in Australia, so you may not have it wherever in the world you are... . 

**Maruken**: I told you who Mariku's playing in the first chapter, so you'll have to look back there! (evil grin) And yes, I'm keeping him as that character. Mariku/Ryou? Never read one...'cause I love the Yami/Hikari pairings too much!  
  
**Jay-Chan:** Porn? I never said I'd give you anything of the sort! (hmphs) It's a PG-13 story, for crying out loud! But if you –really- want porn, maybe I'll write you some. But only if you ask nicely! (grin) As for the Mariku/Malik stuff, well you'll just have to see.

**Hershey-Kiss**: Iee, sorry it confused you! V.V My writing style –is- a little funny in rhythm, that's mostly because I don't type large chunks at a time. But I'm glad you liked it.

**HumorNut**: Yes, they do contradict one another. I was hoping no-one would notice that . But I'll try to explain. The quickest ways to the Underworld, or Hades, is by dying. I'm assuming that Zeus could also send a person there. Obviously, as a god, Malik can't die, and Yami's refusing to send him there. Therefore, Eleusis would be the longest way. In saying 'hope he doesn't take long', Yami's hoping that the matter will be resolved quickly so the world doesn't perish. Iee, did that help?

**Person6**: Don't worry! Ryou was only vomiting because he thought the food would keep him there! Poor Ryou-chan's not going bulimic on us, thank Ra...er...Zeus...er...Yami. O.o And there will be more tweaking ahead! But I explained that above. (giggles at the thought of Malik on PMS) It –does- sound like it, doesn't it? As for updates, well, I've been really slow on this one! I claim writers block. V.V

**Nuin**: Yea, most of the Gods were siblings. Kinda squeamish about that, but what can you do? I'm glad you like the choice of characters! (grumbles about how at least –someone- appreciates her greatness). Erm, what's Triptolemos? O.o I haven't heard of it!  
  
**Dark Magic 856: **Well, it all depends on what-you-think-will-happen, doesn't it? (smirks) But it won't be exactly the same as the original, but the general outcome will be the same. And I'm sorry for the long wait on an update!  
  
**The Inspector:** Ah! How'd your graduation go? Good I hope! And yes, Bakura is kinda then usual to Ryou in this fic. I think I'm writing it that way 'cause I'm sub-consciously sorry for what I'm going to put Ryou through in my other fic . And, as I said, it's a light romance! Baku-chan's gotta be nice! Hmm...Marik the guard dog...well, lemmi tell ya, bowling people over and licking their faces is pretty close to what Mariku's going to be doing! grin

**The Chaotic Ones:** Wha! You reviewed me! (happyhappy) As for getting rid of Anzu...well, I'm not sure I can. Her being a god and all. But pairing her with Mai...there's an idea I hadn't considered. Her being screwed by Mai would make her not so angry at Yami screwing Yugi...brilliant plan! smirk

73 reviews! WHOO!!! (cheers) Okay, now that those ridiculously long ANs are over, let's get on with the fic!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We can only hope that Malik does not take long..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Malik stormed away from Olympus, crops wilting and shrivelling up as he passed. He paid them no heed; what did it matter that mankind suffered? His brother, Ryou, was gone and if he could not take revenge on the man who could have prevented it, then he would punish the mortals. Indirectly it punished Yami too, for who else would burn his offerings at the temples? Certainly not the animals, that was for sure.

His anger hadn't waned in the least by the time the small house he and his brother shared came into view. If anything, it increased tenfold as he walked through the now dead vegetable patches. Had to retrieve Ryou himself, did he? Well, that was fine by him. He was, after all, a god, so travelling the Underworld wouldn't be too difficult. Just tedious, annoying and _long_. Eleusis wasn't close to their home, by any route, and it would take at least two days to reach Athens alone (1).

Malik halted his internal tirade, taking a moment to think clearly. Journeying to the Underworld was no small task...if he was to take as little time as possible he'd have to plan. Well, plan he would, though as soon as he was done... a small smirk crept onto his features. If Yami thought the crops dying was the only thing Malik had in store for mankind, he couldn't possibly be more wrong. For the time, though, he blonde god put thoughts of revenge aside. Collecting a pack from a back store-room, he began collecting the necessary equipment for his little 'holiday'. After all, it wasn't everyday the god of harvest had a day off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryou lay on a dark, forest green sofa by the fire pit in 'his' room. He assumed it to be his, temporarily at any rate, as it was the one room in the entire palace he felt unwatched in. A paranoid thought, he knew, but a proven one.

Deimos had brought him breakfast that morning, a meal of fresh-baked bread and cheese that he didn't even touch, along with a message that as a 'guest' of the house he was free to explore as he liked. Ryou had taken full advantage of this offer, and had successfully familiarised himself with the rooms around his before lunch. It was after the midday meal, another plate he didn't touch, that his curiosity got the better of him. He began venturing further from his 'safe haven', cautiously of course, and started to mentally map the floor. The occasional staircase loomed to an upper or lower floor but those were avoided. Naturally, Ryou quickly lost his way in the maze of twisting corridors, only to find Deimos at the end of the next corner. Offering only a smile in reply to Ryou's questioning look, the servant quickly led the way back to familiar territory. This process repeated itself throughout the afternoon. Anytime Ryou found himself lost beyond reason, Deimos would appear to gently guide him back to known ground.

Rolling onto his side, Ryou exhaled deeply.

"Exploring is no fun when you're being watched." He grumbled to himself with a sigh, picking at the sofa's embroidery absently. Despite his grumblings, the fact that he was being watched didn't annoy him that much – afterall, one gets used to such things with a brother like Malik. And it wasn't boredom that plagued him either. The library was open to him, not to mention the rest of the palace was still waiting there to be explored, but he just wasn't up to it. He was homesick, badly, and not afraid to admit it. He missed the open fields and grass, the wind rustling through the trees, little things that many wouldn't notice until they were gone. He would have been satisfied with wandering the Elysian Fields, even if the people –were- dead, but the one time he'd come remotely close the front gates of the palace Deimos had promptly appeared, announcing that lunch was ready. Ryou could have sworn the whole thing was a plan to drive him insane.

Hauling himself from the sofa reluctantly, Ryou once again ventured out into the maze of dark corridors. Instead of blindly choosing a path like before, this time he closed his eyes and listened for the familiar sounds of the outdoors. Hearing the faint call he grinned, trotting off in the correct direction. He was going to get outside, Deimos or no. After all, if they were so good at tracking him down then they could do it just as well outside.

After at least a good fifteen minutes of walking, the albino finally arrived at his destination. A large, ornate, double wooden door that towered at least three times his height stood in front of him, blocking his way to freedom. He knew it was the front door, it had to be. The wind, the sun, even the grass called out to him from behind that door. Giving the handle a tug, he frowned when the door didn't budge. He jerked the handle again, a sense of urgency seeping into him. There was no way he was going to allow himself to be foiled now, not when he was so close. Apparently, though, the door had other plans and refused to budge no matter how hard Ryou pushed, pulled or kicked.

Almost screaming in frustration the young god leant heavily against the door, sinking down to the floor in both anger and bitter disappointment. A quite sob escaped him and he drew his knees up to his chin. All he wanted was to go outside, was that too much to ask? He didn't notice the other presence in the room until a warm hand brushed against the top of his head. Startled, he jerked his up to stare into the murky brown eyes of his 'host'. As his face hand tilted up, the grey-haired god's hand had not moved, and now gently rested against Ryou's cheek. Bakura seemed not to mind the change in the least and allowed his thumb to run indulgently against the smooth, tear-stained flesh of the younger man's face. He was the pleased when the slight gesture of affection caused a soft flush to creep onto the other god's features.

"Why the tears?' he asked, purposely keeping his tone soft though, un-intentionally, pressing his hand most harshly into Ryou's check. He continued to speak, unaware of the anger seeping into his voice. "I've given you everything you could possibly need, so why do you cry?" (2)

Ryou squeaked softly as the Lord of the Underworld's voice rose, and he scuffled backwards until his retreat was halted by an inappropriately placed wall. Realizing his mistake, Bakura mumbled a curse before cautiously approaching the frightened boy.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you" (3) Seeing the younger man take refuge behind his snowy bangs, Bakura squatted in front of him and gently brushed the curtain of hair to the side. Ryou's eyes were dark and full of fear, so Bakura rested brought their foreheads together for a brief moment before standing, bringing his captive with him.

"Come." He commanded, grasping the albino's slim wrist and leading him through the maze of corridors and rooms that made up the Underworld palace. After travelling a few minutes, he brought them to a halt outside a plain, wooden door. Momentarily letting go of his grip on Ryou's wrist, Bakura pulled a small key from a pouch at his waist. The key slid easily into the lock and, drawing the albino boy in front of him, Bakura gently pushed the astonished Ryou into the room beyond.

At Bakura's insistent nudging, Ryou walked cautiously into the room only to almost have his eyes pop out of his head in disbelief. In front and around him was the most exotic garden the white-haired boy had ever laid eyes on. Leaving Bakura at the room, Ryou walked slowly into the miniature paradise, all the while savouring the warm sunlight that streamed through the open roof-top.

The garden itself had to be at least twice the size of his home back on earth and between the high, sandy colored walls, the room was crammed full of hundreds of different plants, many of which Ryou didn't recognise. Of those he did – Ryou almost squealed in glee as he ran over to a small pomegranate tree and, giggling, plucked a ripe fruit from it's perch. Just as he was about to break the fruit apart to get to the sweet nectar sacs inside he halted, looking at the fruit almost wistfully before throwing it to Bakura. Seeing his companion's confusion, he smiled.

"It's ripe." He explained. Bakura just shook his head, smirking.

"The always are." He cracked open the fruit and began munching on the sacs inside, ambling over to the younger man who was examining an unfamiliar flower.

"Don't touch that!"

Ryou squeaked, drawing his finger away quickly as the 'flower's' jaws snapped shut. The albino simply stared at it in shock, which caused Bakura to snigger before explaining.

"I have no idea what it's called, though I do know that's it's a carnivorous plant. From overseas someplace, I forget where."

Ryou just rolled his eyes, not surprised that Bakura would own such a plant, before flashing the other god a smile and skipping off to examine a strange, prickly bush (4). Bakura just smiled after him, shaking his head a little. Ryou was acting like a young boy let loose in the training area for the first time, but the lord of the Underworld much preferred a happy Ryou to a depressed one. Watching the boy flop down on the grass, soaking up the sunshine, Bakura made a mental note to show his guest the way here, and have another key made. This firmly in mind, he made his way over to his guest, taking a seat next to the younger god.

"I take it my little garden has your approval, then?"

Ryou looked up at him from his position on his back, his eyes sparkling.   
  
"It's wonderful!" he exclaimed, beaming, before re-shutting his eyes. "I've never seen such a wide variety of plants."

Bakura smiled but didn't answer the boy, instead taking the opportunity to study him, un-noticed, from a close distance. The albino almost looked good enough to eat, lying prone against a soft background of

lush, green grass, though the older man was pretty sure Ryou wouldn't appreciate being pounced on. Besides, making too forward a move now would break the fragile bond that had begun to form over the last hour or so, something which Bakura, even with his lack of patience, wasn't willing to do. As Ryou began to doze lightly, the Lord of the Underworld looked over his garden, quietly brooding before coming to a decision.

"You know," he began, making sure his companion was awake before continuing. "Most of these plants are still potted, and I certainly don't have the time to garden anymore." He paused, the tiniest hint of a flush creeping over the bridge of his nose as he felt Ryou's gaze on him. He cleared his throat, feeling slightly flustered.

"What I'm trying to say is...I'm giving this garden to you." He finally said, turning away from the younger god to hide his embarrassment over his lack of eloquence. His internal reprimand was cut short as he felt a slim pair of arms work their way around his middle. He stiffened, instinctively, only to have his action met by a boyish giggle.

"Thank you." Came Ryou's voice as the younger god broke the one-sided embrace, a sly smile forming on his lips.

"Though," he continued. "Unless I'm quite mistaken, I think you're trying to court me."

Bakura was about to splutter out a fierce denial but stopped himself, smirking instead. Why bother denying it? He was, after all, after Ryou's heart and denying what he wanted just wasn't his style. Instead, he gave in to his earlier temptation, pouncing on the younger god – who squawked in surprise at the action – and pinning his arms flat out on either side of him. He grinned wolfishly down at the shocked youth.

"And what if I am?" he asked, teasingly. "You're in no position to do anything about it."

Ryou, who had recovered from shock, raised an eyebrow at the other god. "I can always ignore you."

"Well, we can't have that now." Bakura replied, feigning hurt.

"But," he continued. "I'd like to see you ignore this!" With that said he promptly began mercilessly tickling the boy, chuckling when his captive squealed in delight. Maybe his earlier thoughts had been wrong.

From Ryou's reactions, he can't have been _too_ bad at this courting business after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Standing at the entrance of the cave, Malik couldn't help but shiver a little. It would be the first and, he hoped, only trip to the Underworld. Beneath the ground. The very thought made him a little queasy. He was a god of harvest, plants, trees... beneath the ground was a completely strange concept to him. He sighed, pushing back his wide-brimmed travelling hat (which was two sizes too large) before turning back to the green world he knew, his eyes narrowed.

As he'd left Olympus, he'd vowed to make mankind suffer for Yami's mistake and, never one to break his word, he allowed himself a vicious grin before he closed his eyes in concentration. Almost immediately, the previously warm weather took on a chilly feel, flowers quickly dying under a thin sheet of frost that began covering the land. Re-opening his eyes, Malik smirked at his achievement.

"Well, Yami," he murmured, shifting his pack to a more comfortable position on his back. "Let's see how your precious mankind handles _winter_." (5)

This said, he turned his back on the frosty world he was leaving, lighting a small lantern he'd brought before carefully making his way down through the cave. As the blonde god's attention was completely on where he was going, and not tripping over in the dark, he was completely unaware of the crimson-stained, purple eyes that followed his every move down into the darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Eleusis is about a days travel by foot from Athens.

(2) Okay, you've gotta agree with me. Bakura was getting a little –too- OOC. He's been nice (as nice as he usually is) to Ryou, yet Ryou's still upset. So how's he going to react? Had to let that tell tale temper of his in there somewhere!  
  
(3) Damnable cliché line! (strangles self)

(4) A.k.a. a cactus.

(5) Please note, that before this story there were no seasons, according to the myths. The whole story of Persephone is to explain the change of seasons, so I had to add this in. So Winter, and snow, will be a completely new concept to the people in this story.

A.N: BUMBUM!!! Guess who's stalking Malik! (grin) Okay, I think this chapter's the longest yet, so does that make up for how long I've made you all wait? Yes? Oh good. (sighs) Was worried I was going to be lynch mobbed or something . Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and that it was fluffy enough for you all, without being too...well...overly fluffy. I know what I mean, I –really- do. And I'm sorry if it doesn't quite flow. I wrote it in separate parts then joined it together...so I hope it's alright!

Osiris-Lee


	8. It's your secret complication

Disclaier: Am not owning

Warnings: Yaoi (male/male relationship), minor cussing, manipulation of a Greek myth, **_ARTISTIC LICENCE TAKEN!!!!_**

Pairings: (main) Bakura/Ryou, (minor) Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou, Mariku/Malik

A.N: Okay, again I'm sorry for the wait. But I wanted to get this up before I go on holidays. Meaning, no updates for two week. I'll try and get something written while away, but I've gota a short story competition to write for, so I don't know how much I'll get done . Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh yes! This chapter is _**unbetaed.**_ I'll put up the betaed when i get back! So yes, I apologise for any mistakes.

Thank you to:

**The Chaotic Ones**: Hello! (hugs) Glad you liked the fluff! And there'll be more Mariku/Malik in this chapter. Going to read Dark Legacy chappy. 5 now!

**Hershy-Kiss**: Well, I **did** warn you that they'd be fluff. After all, this **is** a light romance...thanks for the review!

**Jay**: Well, I can't claim that I didn't take less time with this chapter... . Bad me.

**Elle-Fate2X1-2**: Hmm, I've only ever heard of it as Eleusis...but hey, if it's not, then I'll just put it under artistic licence... . Thanks for the review!

**Emman**: Heh...yea, it kinda would . Glad you like it!

**Nuin**: Ah! That myth! Well, no. I'm not putting it in. Too much bother, and it takes away from the Mariku/Malik time And yes, I'm following the no eating part. That's the main bit of the story! ('sides the Baku/Ryou, but that's unspoken). Hope you like this chapter, more Mariku/Malik!

**Virtual Maiden**: Oh I feel your pain! School's getting in the way of my story-writing too (pouts). And now I'm going on holiday...so no updating for two weeks...(sighs) Hope to see the next chapter of Renaissance soon!

**Ami-Chan**: Thank you! (eats you)

**Neko Moon Goddess:** (gives you a carnivorous plant) Tee hee! Sorry I take awhile...V.V

**Dark Magic 856**

**Amarin Rose **

**Freai**: (laughs) Your reviews always make me drown in happy fuzzes! (hugs) Love ya, and thanks for the reviews!

**O.O;;** : (ponders the interesting name) Well, I've always loved the Hades/Persephone myth. I feel kinda sorry for poor Hades...he got the short end of the stick. And no, Poseidon and Ares **weren't** having an affair... but hey! They're Seto and Jou here so they **have** to be screwing! As for Demeter and Zeus, well, they weren't married but they did have an affair...like Zeus and so many **other** people. And yup! I'm studying Ancient Greece in school...but not really this myth. It's just personal interest really. Thanks for two reviews!

**The Inspector**: Well, the Underworld's a big (and dangerous) place, with Tarterus (ack, Sp) and the Fields of Mourning and all. I'm pretty sure Bakura wouldn't want Ryou-chan wandering about. More Mariku/Malik this chapter for you!

**Saffron-Stralight**: I'm not actually sure what sort of god Persephone was...at the moment I've got her as a helper of Demeter, basically a demi-god of harvest...so I think that's Ryou'll be. Until he marries Bakura of course.

**Soul Dreamer**

**Vixinkitsune**: And again, it took me a long time to update. How can they see the sun? O.O Good question, I didn't even think about that. Well, let's just say it's some form of illusion or magic... . Yea. And well, I wan't exactly making Mariku a secret...it was more a "hey look! It's Marik! You better keep reading!" ploy. It seems it worked! (grin)

**Mistress-Oblivion**: Mariku is in the house!

**Reki-chan**: Glad you liked it!

**Hakari03**

**Windswift**: (sniggers) I've read in some fics Bakura's 'courting' involves bringing Ryou random dismembered limbs...he won't be doing that in my fic. Since Hades is also the god of wealth, Ryou will be getting many expensive jewels and the like. Spoilt Ryou! Thanks for your review!

**Nothinglittlegirl**

Well, that was long! I'm up to 96 reviews! **96!** (grins like a maniac) Let's get it up over 100 people!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**08 It's your secret complication**

Putting down the book he had been reading, Ryou rubbed his aching eyes before stifling a yawn. It wasn't that the book didn't interest him; he just seemed to keep re-reading the same lines over and over again. He simply couldn't concentrate.

Upon waking that morning, he had been surprised to find a small note, in what appeared to be Bakura's rough scrawl, placed on his bedside table. The thought of the grey-haired god being in the room whilst he slept brought a slight blush to Ryou's cheeks but he soon forgot it as he remembered what was actually in the note. Bakura would be spending the afternoon with him! The young god had almost jumped for joy at the news. After the night before in the garden Ryou had found it difficult to dredge up any feelings of resentment he had felt towards the elder god. Bakura had been almost...charming the previous day. Charming, kind, courteous, playful (1), everything Ryou could want in a partner.

He felt another light flush creep up his neck. Malik would ground him for a year if he found out what he'd just been thinking! Then again, he mused, Malik wasn't here. And, though he hated to admit it, if didn't seem like he'd be seeing his brother again anytime soon.

He sighed heavily. Boredom was kicking in again and he certainly couldn't concentrate on reading. Surely Bakura wouldn't mind an early visit? This firmly in mind, Ryou set off into the Palace's twisting corridors, determined to find his grey-haired host.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Malik growled in annoyance as his tunic was, yet again, snagged on a rough stone corner. The underworld, or what little he'd seen of it, was not the most pleasant of places. It was dark, cold and...well, dark and cold were the only adjectives that the blonde god could come up with at the spur of the moment. It wasn't as quite as he'd imagined though; he was sure he could hear the soft lapping of water somewhere close ahead. His thoughts were confirmed as he soon entered a vast cavern.

The cavern itself was nothing remarkable, dark except for the pale flicker of torches along the shoreline of smooth pebbles. What was fascinating, however, was the wide river winding itself through the chamber, its quick current picking up stray pebbles and rushing them off downstream. Malik flinched as a drop of cold water hit his nose, glancing up to see a horde of stalactites clinging to the limestone ceiling. He shuddered slightly; those things were sharp! Returning his gaze to the river, Malik edged forward far enough to dip his finger into the river's icy swell.

"Iee!" he squawked, jumping back and drying his frozen finger in the folds of his cloak. "I am **not** swimming through that!"

"You'd freeze if you did, god or no." a new voice added, a touch of amusement lacing its tone. "Not to mention what sorts of nasties live down there, waiting to pounce."

Malik bit back another undignified squawk and whirled around, glaring at the newcomer. Or, more precisely, glaring up.

The stranger was at least half a head taller then Malik and sported a strange, spiked hairstyle quite unlike anything the blonde had seen above ground. Bored, hazel eyes gazed back at him apathetically as the brunette leaned against what seemed to be an oar.

"You must be Malik." He stated conversationally, ignoring Malik's shocked look. "Otogi was telling me to look out for you."

"Otogi?" Now Malik was thoroughly confused. "What was that gossip doing down here?"

The brunette bristled at that comment. "We prefer the term 'messenger', thank you very much." He said curtly, stepping neatly into a small boat that sat next to him. Malik watched him curiously until the other man snapped at him.  
  
"Are you getting in or not?" After making sure the other god was safely in, the brunette pushed the boat from the shore, letting it flow with the current for a moment or two before dipping his oar into the swell and directing their course. There was a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before Malik spoke up.

"So...who are you anyway?" The brunette hardly glanced at him.

"The name's Honda." He said shortly. "Honda Hiroto."

Malik just snorted. "And I suppose it was your attitude that got you stuck with this job, mmm?" He narrowly avoided being cuffed over the head with a wet oar. The rest of the trip was made in silence, the only sound being the constant lapping of water against the small boat's hull.

The boat had barely crunched into the opposite bank before Honda jumped out, yanking the boat up the shore while Malik clung to the sides for dear life. Only when the boat was firmly landed did the god of harvest stand, shakily making his way onto dry land. The brunette oarsman seemed amused.

"It'll take you a little while to get back you feet." He explained with a grin. "But," he added. "with the amount of walking you have in store for you you'll have them back in no time." Malik gave him a dry look before tossing him a coin (2).

"How far to Bakura's palace?"

Honda seemed the mull it over a little, pocketing the coin. "Not more then three days hike from here." He said at last. "Probably two, if you're not delayed. Just keep following the path and you'll get to the Elysian Fields. From there, well, it's pretty hard to miss."

Malik grinned, tossing Honda another coin. "For your pains." He explained, grabbing his pack before heading off down the winding path the ferryman had pointed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After making a few inquiries to the servants, Ryou had finally found his way to the throne room. It seemed the palace wasn't nearly as empty as he had originally thought, the number of servants and slaves scurrying around almost outnumbering that which were in Yami's palace. The albino god stifled a giggle at the thought. It seemed obvious that Bakura didn't wish to be outdone by Yami in any way, even if was in servants.

Nearing his destination, the doe-eyed boy stopped short when he heard harsh voices resounding through the corridors to the throne room. Wincing slightly at the tone, he crept towards the door, inching it open and peeking through.

Bakura was there, as the servants reported, standing in all his glory in front of his black, stone throne. Even without the stormy look on his face he made quite a foreboding sight and Ryou shivered at the harshness in the older god's murky eyes.

"Well, don't you have anything to say for yourself?" the grey-haired god snapped at a trembling man before him, eyes narrowing as the man whimpered and blubbered a little before replying.

"My..my lord." The man stammered. He was a sweaty, middle aged man who kept dabbing nervously at the beads of perspiration on his brow. "There must be some mistake, I-"

"Mistake?" Bakura thundered, seeming to grow in size to twice his hight. Ryou was positive he heard the condemned man 'meep'. "You come down to the underworld with such disgusting charges against you and then **dare **tell me I've made a mistake?" This time, the man seemed to shrink in on himself and didn't reply. This didn't deter Bakura, who emphasised his point by spitting at the man's feet.

"Tartarus," He growled, seating himself and seemingly thinking the matter over. "An eternity of being slowly impaled every morning. Take him away."

Ryou backed up quickly as two bulky slaves dragged the snivelling man away. Closing his eyes briefly, he took a few deep breaths before turning back to the room to meek murky brown eyes.

"Ryou..." Bakura gave a sigh, his eyes softening slightly. "I suppose I owe you an explanation." (4)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was being followed. Nothing annoyed him more then being followed. Well, besides not knowing who was following him, he found that rather irritating too. Malik gave an uneasy look around his bleak surroundings. The black stone passage had given way to a grey, desolate landscape for as far as the eye could see. The blonde god couldn't help but shudder at the sight. It was as if he were looking through a shade of grey onto the world, every tree, plant and stone seeming devoid of their lively colors. Even the sunlight seemed muted in brightness.

A howl from his left suddenly brought Malik out of his stupor, causing him to shiver as the heart-felt cry filled the air. Behind that, he listened closely; he could make out the high pitched wailing of babies mixed with the moans and cries of the unjustly brought to an end.

"Fields of mourning... (3)" he muttered, inching as close to the opposite side of the path as he could. Luckily, his path went straight around the field, not through it, and pretty soon the landscape began to lighten and the cries died down. Only when the dreary plane was out of sight did Malik allow himself to relax.

Too soon though, because he had taken no more then a step before he was bowled over a flurry of tan, blonde and purple.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Good gods! What am I writing? Ryou hasn't seen Bakura's meaner side yet...O.O

I think the price for the ferry was one coin...please correct me if I'm wrong!

I –think- it was the fields of mourning...and again, correct me if I'm wrong. The description could be a little off too...

Damn, that scene –really- didn't turn out how I wanted it too...GAH! .

A.N: Well, that chapter was short and pointless . Sorry! And I didn't get Malik and Mariku to meet properly either...bah. Oh well, next chapter!


	9. Exhausted of this sacrifice

Disclaimer: This being who lives it's life very simply does not own. (that was my sister...shows how highly she thinks of me, ne?)

Warnings: Shonen-ai, mild cussing, manipulation of a Ancient Greek myth, ARTISTIC LICENCE TAKEN!!! Ah yes, this chapter is, yet again, un-betaed. . So I apologize for any mistakes.

Pairings: (main) Bakura/Ryou, Mariku/Malik (Yes! They're main now!), (minor) Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou, (hints of) Honda/Otogi

A.N: Well, you lot should feel special! This chapter was written ENTIRELY in one week on my holiday. All on paper originally as well. Quite an achievement for me! Hopefully, by the time I get this up, I'll have chapter ten done too. Then, all you need to do is give me lots of reviews to get it up! I want to get ahead as exam period is coming up. Lucky me -.- I still need to get chapter nine of my other story up...I **would** write it now...but it's been so long I don't remember what happened in the last chapter! O.O Bad me, it's been **way** too long. Okay, I'd better stop rabbiting on now and get onto the thank-you notes (which will probably take up **lots** of room, I give non-reviews permission to skip as long as you review this time! ((pokes)).)

Thank you to:

**Pork Steak the Grande**: Whoa, nice name! Yes, Bakura is rather sweet in this fic. I don't know, that's just how I picture him...charming when he wants to be. But he's a bit of an arsehole in this chappy, so that should make up for it. And my fic's scandalous? ((raises an eyebrow)) That's a new one...a compliment I take it? Anyway, thank you for the review.

**The Chaotic Ones**: ((laughs)) Well, I hope this chappy gives you the Bakura/Ryou and Mariku/Malik you desire. Glad you like it! Oh yes, also glad you started Dragon's Legacy, am looking forward to more of that.

**TeeDee**: Mariku? Oh he'll be scary...in a lovable, psychotic way. And thank you! Your compliment gives me happy fuzzels

**Freai**: Hey, you can't rush genius! ((pouts)) Just j/k, I know I take awhile. Hope this was speedy enough for you though, I had to sacrifice my holiday time! After this things might come slow though, exam time coming up and all ((shudders)). And, as always, you give me happy fuzzels!

**Jay**: Jay-chan! ((glomps)) Glad you liked it. And this chapter, again, shall be without beta. Why oh why did you and Lain both go away at the same time? GRRRR! As for smut....well there's some cuddling in this chapter...that do for now? .

**Soul Dreamer**: They're not themselves? O.O Oops...

**Maruken**: Why thank you! Glad you liked it.

**Nothinglittlegirl**: ((grins wickedly)) The 'gods' couldn't write better, hmm? I feel utterly loved!

**Neko Moon Goddess**: ((laughs)) I doubt Malik could stop Mariku even if he tried! As for what Bakura and Ryou would say...well, Ryou would just smile and want to see him and Bakura would cuss Malik out for getting there before he (Bakura) had a chance to screw Ryou. That's happening later.

**Bakura**: ((raises eyebrow)) With a name like that I'd have thought you'd have wanted more Bakura/Ryou...but more Mariku/Malik in this chappy.

**Sereg'wethrin**

**Saffron-Starlight**: A death rampage? O.O Er, no. I can't say that he will...he's not like that in this story. Sorry to disappoint. .

**The Inspector**: Oooh, Mariku with doggy ears...tempting to do but I don't think so for this story. But, if you want, you can imagine him with them. I'm just a little too lazy to write about them . And yes, Bakura explains his actions in this chappy.

**Amarin Rose**: Thanks for the idea, but I've already got Mariku's part figured...that was a good suggestion though. Glad you liked the judging scene! I was a little unsure about putting that in.

**Vixinkitsune**: You'll find out what that guy did this chapter. And glad to know my ploy's working! I'll have –millions- hooked by the send of it ((cackles)) Ah yes, and Mariku is pretty much human...well, as much as he can be. No shape shifting in this fic, could get a little too messy.

**Kurama&Karasus Daughter **

**Jou**: Erm...sorry. It is .

**Cwthewolf**

**JitsaruJikarta**: And being covered by Bakura plushies is a –bad- thing? O.O Thanks for the review!

Okay everyone, the review tally is 115. Let's boost that a little, shall we?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first thing Malik was aware of, after his initial shock wore off, was the mass of another body seated on his abdomen. Cracking open a lavender eye he found a blood-stained pair of eyes looking back down at him. The mass on his stomach belonged to a tanned, blonde man whose hair seemed to spike up at an impossible angle. He had to be taller then Malik by at least half a head and, from what the harvest god could tell, he was significantly heavier too. It was then Malik finally took note of their positions, him flat on his back with this slightly crazed looking stranger seated cross legged on his stomach. He felt his shock turn to indignation.

"Excuse me **sir**." He ground out, his lavender eyes narrowing. "Would you mind removing yourself?"

The offending blonde cocked his head to the side, not budging an inch.

"Why should I?" he questioned, his slightly gravelly voice managing to hold some childish indignation. He continued in a slightly miffed yet playful way. "You're in my territory, therefore I can do whatever I want."

"Your territory?" It seemed Honda had failed to mention this in his direction.

"Yes, mine." The spikey-haired blonde announced, pride creeping into his tone. "The fields of mourning, Tarterus and the river Styx. All mine to guard."

"That's...nice." Malik said slowly, not really knowing how to respond. The other man seemed to accept this answer though, uncurling himself and hauling both himself and Malik to their feet. Malik noticed, however, that the other blond man failed to let go of his arm.

"I'm Mariku." The taller man announced suddenly, his grin seeming to spread from ear to ear. "Keeper of the Underworld."

"And I'm Malik." The god of harvest replied smoothly. Turning to go, he hardly kept his balance as Mariku abruptly pulled him back against his chest. "Would you let me go?"

"No." the reply was short and Malik barely had time to blink before Mariku swooped down and gave him a sloppy lick on his cheek. "You're not dead and you're pretty. So now you're mine."

Malik stared blankly at him for a moment before forcefully pulling out of Mariku's grip.

"What in Olympus are you on about?" he spluttered, looking at the keeper wide eyes and he wiped the offending saliva from his face. "How dare you, I'm a god!"

"As am I." Mariku replied, seemingly not fussed in the least. "And, as you're in my territory, I'm in charger and I say you're mine."

"Well, as much as I hate to rain on your parade, I happen to belong to no-one." Malik gave a sniff of distaste. "Now excuse me, I have to find my brother."

"Righto then." Mariku picked up Malik's discarded pack. "Let's go."

"Oh no." Malik grabbed at the pack only to have it snatched away. "There is **no** way you're coming with me."

Mariku seemed to ponder this a moment before re-shouldering the pack. "Alright then." He said eventually. "I'm not going with you, I'm just going the same way."

The smaller god breathed heavily for a moment, trying to hold back a frustrated scream.

"Find then." He ground out. "Do what you like, I really don't care!" With that said he stormed off down the path, muttering what vaguely sounded like death threats under his breath. Mariku looked after him a moment before shrugging, grinning and trotting after his newest 'acquisition'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He looked warily at the outstretched hand Bakura held out to him. Granted, the god had never been anything less then gracious to him over the last two days but...seeing that man dragged off like that...Ryou couldn't help but shudder. Bakura noticed his hesitation and dropped his hand.

"Listen," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't want you to see that."

"Oh, so you kept it from me?" Ryou surprised even himself with the coolness in his tone. Murky brown eyes narrowed as the harsh edge Ryou had seen earlier srept back across Bakura's features.

"You're been here two days," The elder god began. "You know nothing and have no right to judge."

"And whose fault it that?" Ryou cried, balling his hands into fists. "It's not as if you go out of your way to tell me anything. You court me, toy with me, yet I know nothing about you!" He panted lightly after his outburst, face turned away from the grey-haired god as if afraid of his reaction.

Instead of the violent reaction he was expecting, Ryou felt a cool hand slip around his wrist and draw him further into the throne room. He refused to look up at Bakura, even when he heard the elder god hold a hushed conversation with a servant. It was only when he heard the door close, and suddenly found himself on Bakura's lap, did his head jerk up. The sudden movement jerked a short yelp from him, and he flushed both at the sound at their new positions. The grey-haired god had used Ryou's distraction to his advantage and had taken the opportunity to seat himself comfortably on his large throne with Ryou sprawled over his lap in much the same way and infant would be. Or a lover. At that thought, the color of Ryou's face came very close to matching that of a ripe tomato. His murkey-eyed captor chuckled.

"Don't worry." He said taking the opportunity to take in Ryou's scent. "I've sent the servant's elsewhere, so it's just the two of us."

For some reason, Bakura's tone did little to lessen the ferocity of Ryou's blush.

"Now Ryou," Bakura continued, almost purring in content as he tightened his grip on his captive's waist. "You say you know nothing about me. I believe now would be the time to ask."

"I...er...well." Ryou was having difficulty concentrating with Bakura in such a close proximity. Perhaps it had something to do with the pleasant sensation of the older god's breath fanning lightly against the back of his neck.

"What were you doing?" he finally stammered out.

"Doing?" Bakura flashed him a mischievous grin. "I believe I was doing my best to get you flustered and doing a damn good job of it."

"Bakura!" Ryou gave the grey-haired god a friendly nudge before regaining concentration. "You know what I meant."

"Ah, yes." Bakura settled further into his throne, pulling the albino with him. "What I do. I'm sure you know what I rule over by now."

"God of the Underworld." Ryou whispered.

"And of wealth." The grey-haired god added, sounding a tad proud. "But that's not important to what you want to know. I'll start from the beginning. When Yami, Seto and I drew lots to devide up the world, the Underworld was what I was stuck with. Trust me bloody bad luck. Anyway, I grumbled and sulked for awhile before finding out that it isn't actually so bad down here." Ryou was unsure as to if this was some form of subtle hint.

"What makes this place so fun to rule," Bakura continued. "Is that everyone's dead. I don't have to worry about them killing each other, or getting epidemics. I just have to sentence them."

Bakura inhaled heavily, though the only indication Ryou knew by the other man's chest moving beneath him.

"That was what you walked in on earlier, a sentencing."

That albino god took a few moments to take all this in. "So...do all mortals go to Tarterous?" he ventured.

"All of them?" Bakura laughed. "I'd run out of punishments for them all if they did! No, usually I don't need to do anything. The mortal's souls just go to where they're meant to, or Mariku gets them there. It's just when a particularly nasty or controversial character dies off that I have to get involved."

"Then that man?"

"A murderer." Bakura scrunched up his nose. "Raped and slaughtered his own daughter because she fell in love with a boy of lower status. Poisoned his wife and son to try and cover his tracks. I should have set the furies (1) on him too."

There were a few minutes pause after this, both gods lost in their own, private thoughts. It was Ryou that broke the silence.

"Bakura? What am I here?" 

"I thought you knew." Bakura gave his albino captive a nip on the neck, savoring the soft squeak the younger boy made.

"Gi...give me a definition." If Ryou thought the Bakura's breathing was distracting, that was nothing compared to the small nips and licks the elder god bestowed upon him now. And, much to his surprise, he heard himself whine in protest as Bakura paused in his ministrations to reply.

"A definition?" the grey-haired god grinned at Ryou's small protest. "Let's just say, I've watched you for as long as I can remember, I wanted you and now I finally have you." He internally cursed at his lack tact as Ryou jerked out of his grip, almost tripping over his own feet as he stumbled away from the throne.

"You wanted me, so you can just have me?" Ryou sounded disgusted. "And I suppose I have no say in the matter."

"You?" Bakura snorted. "How asks you? You have no say in the matter."

"Bastard." The albino whispered while backing away, the beginnings of tears brimming to the surface of his eyes. "I hate you!" With that said he ran out, almost tripping over Phoebus in the process. The brunette servant raised an eyebrow at the fleeing youth before daring to sneak in a jibe.

"A little too blunt perhaps, me lord?" Phoebus only just had time to avoid the sandal that was hurled in his direction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wide, amethyst eyes looked down on the world, filling with sadness as the mortals squabbled amongst themselves in the snow. It was only the second day that Malik hadn't been there to look after them, and already the humans were dropping like flies. Yugi couldn't blame them, weather such as this had never been heard of and nobody could have prepared them for such an onslaught.

He sighed lightly, turning away from the mortals and returning to the palace. Yami was where he had left him, pacing to and fro across their bed-chambers. He paused mid-step as his younger lover entered, flashing him a thin smile. There had been few sacrifices in the last two days, and this alone was enough to annoy the older god. Only the rate the humans were dying off, which was very quickly, prevented him from taking out his wrath on them.

Yugi walked further into the room, seating himself on the edge of the bed and swimming his legs.

"How long does a tip to the Underworld take?" he questioned, looking at the floor. He glanced up as he felt Yami's weight hit the bed next to him.

"I have no idea." The king of the gods admitted, sounding exasperated. "I've never gone down there."

"Oh." They sat there for a few more minutes before Yugi also lay down, curling up next to Yami's taller frame. And, for the first time in years, they both juts slept.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Furies were part bird, part woman and part something else I can't remember. There were quite a few of them and their job of to pursue and torment the worst of criminals. The best example of this is the story of Orestes.

_**ATTENTION!!! **_

I plan to close this story within, at the most, six chapters. And, therefore, I will be starting a new fic. I have a few ideas for stories but no set idea of which to do which is why I'm asking you, the reader, to tell me which out of the following selection you would like me to write next.

**Midnight Blue**: A love triangle between Bakura, Ryou and Malik. Begins with your basic Bakura/Ryou scenario, Bakura abusing Ryou though he loves him and Ryou loving him despite. Ryou becomes fed up with Bakura's behaviour and, after Bakura drives him out one day, decides not to return. Enter Malik. Malik's been loving Ryou from afar and, seeing him all alone, offers him a place to stay at his house. Ryou, being the trusting soul he is, accepts the offer, not having the slightest clue of what our blonde Egyptian has in store for him. Will Bakura be able to save Ryou from the holder of the rod? ((enter dramatic music here)) (man, that sounded bad... . It's better then it sounds.) This would be around the same length as Persephone, maybe a little shorter

**OR**

**One way glass**: A Yami/Yugi story, with possibilities of S/J, B/R and/or YM/M. An Alternate Universe story. Yami's a scientist in a research center and has just received a promotion. With that promotion comes a new project, specimen 135 (guess who). I'm not going to tell you any more about that one No length decided yet, it depends how many couples I decide to put in.

**OR**

**Un-named as of yet**: A Marik/Malik story. This one's only chicken scratches on the board at the moment, but I'm working on the idea. Takes place after Battle City. Marik's gone and Malik's trying to start a normal life in Domino with his sister (yes, I know they actually go back to Egypt but not in this fic!). He starts at Domino high and doesn't have the easiest time there. And, just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, who should turn up but...? This would be a short-ish fic, I'm not planning on more then 8 chapters max.

So yes, for you lot to have any say in what I write next I'll need you to vote! Either tell me in your review or drop me a line at Yes, you can vote multiple times.

A.N: Well, there we go! I'm actually rather fond of this chapter. Lots of Bakura/Ryou! Happyhappy. There'll be more Mariku/Malik next chapter (hmmm, do I say that every chapter?) Anyway, I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! And please vote for the next story!

Osiris-Lee


	10. Just like a lying preacher

Disclaimer: This being who lives it's life very simply does not own. (that was my sister…shows how highly she thinks of me, ne?)

Warnings: Shounen-ai, mild cussing, manipulation of a Ancient Greek myth, ARTISTIC LICENCE TAKEN!

Pairings: (main) Bakura/Ryou, Mariku/Malik, (minor) Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou, (hints of) Honda/Otogi

A.N: Heh…well, what can I say? I'm a tad overdue on this…yes, just a tad. ; I'm sorry! (begs for forgiveness) I've been busy, I assure you. Going on holidays (again), being sick, being in final year and…just doing other stuff in general. So yes, things may be a little slow from here on, due to multiple tests, essays and other such things. I'll try to get another chapter up before my holidays end, but I'm not making any promises! Oh yes, please note that this chapter's un-betaed. I apologise for any mistakes.

Thank you notes can be found at the bottom of this chapter, as they're almost ridiculously long. Am now the proud receiver of 54 reviews for the last chapter, bringing the total to **166**! I'm so happy, love you all!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryou lay on his bed staring at the ceiling above him. His earlier feeling of rage had dimmed of bitter disappointment. He'd begun to care for Bakura, melt under his tender words and actions in the belied that the older god actually felt something in return. Apparently though, he didn't. The albino hissed softly at the thought. All Bakura thought of him was that he was some sort of prize, a possession. That much was clear to him now.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, the albino looked around, He wasn't going to stay here for Bakura to…well, melt him again. Lying to himself wasn't going to help, he knew that, as soon as Bakura got his hands on him, he'd melt again under the older gods gentle touch. No matter how he didn't mean it. This thought in his mind, Ryou crept from his safe haven.

The front door was not an option; Bakura would expect it…even if it was locked. Instead, Ryou headed in the opposite direction towards the dining room. If he remembers correctly, the room had an open porch…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Would you cut it out?" for what seemed like the hundredth time, Malik slapped Mariku's hand away from his behind. The spikey-haired god pouted, though the god of harvest noticed that the reprimand didn't stop Mariku from trying to cop another feel. Malik scowled, scooting a few paces further in front. This caused the other god to pout even more, not to mention whine. If there was anything Malik hated more then being groped, it was whining.

"But Maaaaalik," Mariku drawled, scuffing his feet and kicking up dust. "I'm bored!"

"Then find something to do." The smaller god snapped. Mariku just scowled.

"I **did** have something to do, until somebody stopped me!"

"Gah!" Malik finally gave in and screamed in frustration. "Would you just go away?" Mariku actually seemed to ponder this idea for a moment.

"I could." He begun, pretending not to notice the flash of hope in the other god's eyes. "But," he continued, gesturing to somewhere behind Malik. "I think you'd have a slight problem getting past that."

That turned out to be a dark, haphazard canyon which just seemed to fall away from the plateau they stood on. Malik couldn't see the bottom of the cliff from where he was standing, but you didn't have to be a genius to figure out that falling was something he definitely didn't want to do. The chasm wasn't the only thing that held his attention though; a huge, crumbling citadel was perched on what seemed to be an island in the middle of the canyon. At first glance one would think it deserted from the state of disrepair but, on closer inspection, one could make out the tiny yet unmistakable forms of the furies circling above (1)(2).

"Oh…" Malik said, blinking a few times. Where on earth had that eyesore sprung from? Mariku almost looked smug.

"Normally a traveler, a live one that is, would have to deal with the furies to get past Tartarus." he continued. "But with me here, we should be okay."

"Should be?" The god of harvest peaked over the side of the chasms fearfully. The thought of crossing that bridge was bad enough, the possibility of swooping furies only made it ten times worse. Not that falling could kill him but…well, it'd still be painful.

"Oh yeah, there's always the chance that the bridge could fall," The bloody eyed god rambled. "but that only happens every centaury or so."

Malik began to turn slightly green, though this went unnoticed by Mariku. The taller god just kept going. "Why take my word for it though? Let's go!" Grabbing Malik's hand, Mariku proceeded to drag the still slightly green god across the bridge.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Malik yanked his hand free, wobbling a bit as the bridge swayed erratically. "I can get myself across just fine."

"Mm, sure, you looked absolutely **fine** back there."

"Shut up!" Malik gave the older god a quick glare before glancing down. The green hue returned to his face. Mariku actually seemed to take pity on him for once, continuing across but at a slower pace this time. As the bridge's swinging steadied out the god of harvest seemed to relax a little, matching the swaying motion of the bridge as his guide did. They were nearly half-way across when the trouble began. Gaining confidence, Malik's footfalls became surer until, unexpectedly, one such footfall went straight through a rotten plank. The god of harvest yelped in shock, almost tipping himself of the thin rope fence in panic. The chasm below seemed to loom up at him, threatening to swallow him up into its murky depths should he even consider loosening his vice-like grin on the guide-rope.

"Mariku?" he squeaked. Seeing the taller god glance back in surprise, Malik sent him an almost pitiful look. "I can't move."

Surprisingly, the look the other god shot back was not one of amusement but one Malik's couldn't quite read. Making his way back, Mariku gently, surprisingly gently, untangled the rotten wood from Malik's ankle and helped the smaller blonde to his feet. Malik, however, gripped onto the other's tunic, almost ripping the fabric when Mariku tried to pull away.

"Well this is a turn around." The blond guardian muttered, before placing a hand on Malik's shoulder in what his hoped to be a comforting gesture. "Hey, we're halfway across already. You can either keep going or stay here until the bridge falls and you plummet into oblivion." Hearing the younger god let out a soft wail he pouted in annoyance. Seeing that comforting wasn't his strongest suite, Mariku decided to resort to…other alternatives.

Malik knew he was acting like a spoilt child. Frankly though, he really didn't care, and continued to cling to the older god in terror. There was –no- way Mariku could make him walk the rest of the way across the bridge. He was –not- moving, and that was absolutely final- his frantic thoughts were cut off as Mariku swooped down on him and caught him in a fierce lip lock, the younger god so shocked at the action that he failed to be outraged. In fact, Malik didn't think anything after that; it was as if his entire body was being consumed by the fiery passion that was Mariku.

Breaking the kiss, Mariku was pleased to see a thoroughly dazed look on the other's face. Using surprise to its full potential, he swung Malik over his shoulder and carried him the rest of the way across the bridge. Getting his long awaited grope as compensation of course. Upon reaching the other side of the crevice, he placed the other god back on his feet before heading off down the road, whistling in apparent nonchalance. All was quiet for a few minutes, before the anticipated howl of anger erupted from behind him. Knowing, with what he liked to term premonition (most called it putting two and two together), that one severally peeved harvest god would soon be on his tail, Mariku broke out into a run. He was not disappointed, as the sound of feet pounding against the stone path echoed behind him.

"Get back here, you perverted, over-grown watchdog!" Malik all but screeched from somewhere behind him, in obvious pursuit. The keeper of the Underworld couldn't help but laugh, a tad manically, before ducking the various sticks, stones and chunks of bread hurled in his direction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So the Elysian fields aren't perfect." Was Ryou's first thought upon entering the room. The dining room was cold and deserted, a stark contrast to his previous visit, and sheets of rain were falling against the ground outside, the country-side appearing as if through a grey gauze sheet. The young god walked over to the railing, letting the wind and rain pelt down against his body. In a way, this had always been his catharsis; just letting the pounding rain wash over him and take his worries with it. He was soaked in a matter of seconds, shuddering as the wet blanket parted to embrace him, the chill winds lashing at his body. But he didn't care. For the moment, he would think of nothing; not of escape plans, nor of home, not even of Bakura.

"Stand there too long and you're likely to catch a chill." Plan foiled, Ryou turned to scrutinize the elder god. Bakura was wearing his apathetic look, his defensive one; he only had about three different expressions so Ryou could tell. So he stared right back at him, shrugging a little but not breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen between them. The other god has begun the conversation, he would let him finish. For a change, he actually won this small victory of silence, as Bakura broke his gaze and sighed before walking over to join him at the balcony. "You know…I didn't mean it that way." Ryou shot him a dirty look at this statement.

"Oh? Then in what way did you-"

"No, listen to me Ryou." The grey-haired god turned to face him, a look Ryou hadn't seen before simmering a moment beneath his murkey eyes; he would almost classify it as regret, had he not known better. "I…I didn't mean to sound so derogatory towards your rights. You're a god, like I, and I had no right." He stopped a moment, frowning on his next words. It was obvious apologizing was not coming easily to him. "So I'd like to extend my apologies for insulting you and…ask you formally to be a guest of my house." At this, the younger god couldn't help but break out into a warm smile. Before he fully thought through his actions, he'd stepped forward and given his host a firm hug. Realizing what he'd just done, Ryou stepped back and gave a soft cough, looking down.

"I accept your invitation." He replied, keeping up the formality despite his previous, impulsive action. He continued, a little shyly. "Does this mean…I can go out into the fields? To look around?" It seemed Ryou's smile was infectious, as Bakura felt one creep onto his own features.

"But of course. As a guest, it's only right that I show you around." He was prepared this time for Ryou's lunging hug, returning the gesture. It seemed he was finally getting somewhere, after all, hugs were always a good thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1. I actually have no idea what Tartarus looks like, so this is just an authors interpretation .

2. Furies were part bird, part woman and part wolf/lion (Thank you Hershey-kiss!). There were quite a few of them and their job of to pursue and torment the worst of criminals, generally ones who'd killed a family member or the like. The best example of this is the story of Orestes.

3. Catharsis- the cleansing/purging of emotions. Often associated with Greek tragedies

Poll results:

Midnight Blue: 8 votes

One way glass:13 votes

Unnamed as of yet: 7 votes

So yes, One way glass is the winner! My apologies to those who wanted either of the other two, I'll try and get them up at a later date. After all, I seem to be having enough trouble juggling two! One way glass will commence as soon as this fic finishes, and as soon as I get the time .

A.N: 1967 words…kinda short, I know, and I'm sorry! But it's better then nothing…right?  
Thank you to:

**Nothinglittlegirl**: Yup, Mariku is Marik, not a silly question at all. I decided to make it 'Mariku' because, for an AU story, I feel Marik and Malik are a little too similar.

**Emman**: Glad you like it! I agree with you when you say 'Midnight Blue' and 'Unnamed as of yet' sound like the normal fare at the beginning, but they become different. At least, as far as I know. .

**MahouBunnyBell**: I'm glad you like it!

**Hershey-kiss**: Thank you for helping me out with the furies! As for the number, I'm not sure how many there were. But there were more then three. In the story of Orestes, after Orestes murders his mother Clytemnestra, he was pursued by the furies. They chased him all around the earth until he begged to be put on trial in Athens and was acquitted of his crime by the gods. All accept three of the furies stopped their pursuit. Hope that helps!

**Maruken**: Wow! You gave me two reviews! ((huggles madly)) Glad you like Mariku! I was hoping my interpretation of him would be okay.

**JitsaruJakara**: Well, you've been mentioned now! It always gives people happy feeling's when they're mentioned, that's why I mention everyone! Even though it does take up one heck of a lot of space… . Anyway, glad you liked it!

**Sinigami**: Ie, yea. I think I went a little overboard with his crimes . Ah well. How did he die? Not sure myself…either by execution at an Athenian law court (which would be drinking a particularly nasty poison) or hopefully his fate catching up to him. And Mariku and Malik will get their compromising situation, don't worry, but I can't have them discovered yet…and I'm reluctant to add in more characters. But they'll get their turn, don't worry!

**Soul Dreamer**: Oh dear, I tried not to make them –too- OOC. But I guess different situations, different personalities…or something .

**Sereg'wethrin**: I hate you too! ((huggles))

**The Chaotic Ones**: Ah, you voted for my favorite! And yes, Midnight Blue is the most planned. I planned it about two years ago, but then lost my notebook with the plan in it . Baka me. But I've found it now, so that one will probably come after One Way Glass. Glad you liked Mariku's and Malik's meeting! I'm quite fond of both of them in this fic. And Bakura? Tact? Same sentence? NEVER! ((grins)) But he'll get a little better soon. Hopefully.

**Kurama&Karasus Daughter**: I'm well aware that Marik does not have a 'u' at the end. It's just, for an Alternate Universe anyway, Malik and Marik are –very- similar names. I prefer to make them a little different to avoid confusion between the characters. And I'm not quitting, not when I'm this close to the end!

**Saffron-Starlight**: No. No death rampages. They're all dead down there anyway, so it wouldn't make a difference!

**Amarin Rose**: Yup, Bakura'll be blunt to the end. Thanks for the review!

**Vixinkitsuen**: Poor Bakura? More like poor Ryou! But Ryou doesn't really hate him, he was just upset. Glad you like Mariku!

**The Inspector**: Well, that's Bakura for you; tactless and offending. Glad you liked the blonde duo (I'm fond of them myself) and I'll also be sad to see this story end. It's my baby! ((hugs story))

**Son Cara**: Oh nononono! Don't get the wrong idea! I'm –finishing-, not stopping. I couldn't just leave off halfway! O.O Thanks for the review, and glad you liked it.

**Midnight Falls**: (salutes) Thanks for the review, and here's your continuation

**CastorPollux**: Heh, the update wasn't –soon-…but here it is! ;

**Anonymous**: If Marik were anyone else, I couldn't get in the Marik/Malik that everyone was imploring me for Thanks for the 4 reviews! Brownie points for you!

**JitsaruJakara**: Thanks, and the problem's all good now! I have a new machine…(cackles)

**Eve-Of-Misery**: Oooh, two reviews! Brownie points for you! (hugs)  
**  
Miki**: Haven't spoken to you in a while, how are you going? Thanks for the review!

**Baka Neko Molly-chan:** O.O Oh my, a stalker! grins This could be…fun (proceeds to stalk the stalker). I'm glad you're enjoying it, it's my longest fic to date!

**Chinese Fairy**: Thanks for the double review! And the vote

**Karuto-chan**: (gasp) Don't insult the ancients like that! They might get angry… . But thanks for the compliment, and the reviews! (hugs) And yes, I'm sorry it's late…forgive me?

**DragonSteel**: Yes, that's one thing that annoyed be about some of the versions I've read. I'm trying to make Ryou a little more grateful…not sure if I'm succeeding though! I hope this satisfies the more M/M category and yes, there are versions where she gets raped. No-one seems to know them though . As for Marik's form…I'm really not sure. I –did- think of giving him two extra heads…but that mental image was a little too odd for me. So he's most likely just going to stay in humanoid form. And thanks for the two reviews!

**Lydia**: Two reviews, I love you!

**PainfulRememberance**: I know, I've neglected it so. Due to writer's block, lack of time and sheer laziness. I am truly ashamed of myself V.V

**Demon fritillary**: Wow, you win the award for the longest review! (applauds) Thanks for answering a few of my questions, I couldn't find what Persephone ruled over no matter where I looked! So Adonis was Hades and Persephone's adopted son? Didn't know that either! Again, thanks for the help. I'm not sure whether I'll go with the Mai/Anzu or not, as I'm not sure it'd be convenient to just add them in. But who knows, it depends where it all goes! And yes, I knew about the helmet In a version of Persephone I read, Perseph and he played hide and seek with it. So cute! And Bin-go! You get the prize! Yes, I –did- use Narcissi for that reason. If I had a prize, I'd give it to you! Not only is it a flower commonly used in Greek mythology, but since it's Hades flower…what better then for him to use it in his plan? I'm so happy someone got it! (hugs) Brownie points for you!

**Aramis-chan**: How is Ryou going to eat something? Well…it may be different to what people expect I'm going to do. I'll leave you guessing (wink) Glad you like the characterization! I just went with what elements of the characters went with each rule, and I'm quite happy with the way it worked out. Ah yes, Cerberus. You have to admit, imagining Marik as him is so much more appealing then a giant, slobbering dog…ne?

**Neko Moon Goddess, Maedhros, Hyacinthus, Jay-chan, Karex, Ocelot, VampssAmby10210, tamachan444, Ran Ohki, Unknown, HANDHELD Uber Rei Model 05, Double Vision, Lil-Riter, Kokura, Magician's Guardian24 **

O.O Wow…I think my reviews are getting longer then what I write! (proceeds to love her reviewers to death)


	11. Hiding to survive

Disclaimer: I own it. I own it –all-. Yes, I do. No, I'm not insane. Not at all . continues to delude herself

Warnings: Shounen-ai, mild cussing, manipulation of an Ancient Greek myth, ARTISTIC LICENCE TAKEN!!!

Pairings: (main) Bakura/Ryou, Mariku/Malik, (minor) Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou, (hints of) Honda/Otogi

A.N: Heh…heheh….heh. I have the feeling that, if any of my original readers are still waiting for this, I might just be skinned alive. What is it now, almost two years since I've touched this?

Alright, I feel bad about it. Happy now?

I can't say I really have an excuse, either. I did have my final year at school (in which I did reasonably in), started University (with the course of my dreams) and started my first part time job. However, this does not excuse my laziness because, really, I have had enough time to write. I just…lacked the will, really, and the inspiration. I will not, however, use this as an excuse either…I know how annoying it is waiting for authors to update here.

Since I'm taking a creative writing course at Uni, however, I figured I had to get back into the swing of it. I'm rather out of practice, sadly enough, and what better way to get back into it then with my dear old fanfic which, really, I –should- finish. So lucky you lot, you get some more of this. I'm not sure if my writing style has changed or not…ah well.

Review tally is at **203**, people! Thank you all so much for your support, and a special thank you to those of you who are still reading this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two sets of eyes watched in anticipation as blood-red stones defied gravity itself for an instant, before plummeting down towards the never-ending pull of the earth. Not a moment later, an excited cheer came from the younger of the two and a blur of white and green seemed to dance around the room.

"I won, I won!" Ryou chorused, before plonking down next to rather sulky looking Bakura. He couldn't help but grin at the elder god's…well, pout really. There was no other word for the expression. The amusing factor was that it was almost cute. "Oh, don't be like that." He continued, still smiling. "You've won every other game we've played! Let me have my moment of glory…" (1) Bakura sighed heavily, looking almost pained at the lost.

"I have won duals of life and death," he replied, tone somber. "I have played games against both mortals and gods at the pinnacle of ability and skill, yet I cannot manage to score in a game of jacks?" Ryou was laughing by this stage, making a smile creep onto the darker god's face. He estimated he'd smiled, truly smiled that is, more in the last two days then in the rest of his life combined. Ryou seemed to have that effect on him, on everybody really. He had been here only two short days, yet his presence could be felt almost the entire way through the Underworld's palace: once dark, stone corridors now shimmered due to the large torches placed there, as Bakura could see Ryou's apprehension of the dark; window drapes and blinds that had been shut for centuries were thrown open to let the air in (2), the musty smell of damp corners finally disappearing long after the servants had given up on them; and servants, due to Bakura's less frequent temper tantrums, began to hum whilst at their tasks, clearly enjoying not having to watch over their backs for an angry master. As of yet, the ruling god had not been able to discreetly slip Ryou and food which would force him to stay, and he found himself unwilling to force it upon the younger god. The victory would be that much sweeter were Ryou to request to stay of his own accord…but that would never happen. At least, not before Malik caught onto what had happened and ordered Yami to return his brother. Yet Yami said he wouldn't prohibit Bakura's quest for Ryou so…well, as cliché as it was to say, there was hope.

"So, Bakura?" Ryou was talking again, stretching the cramps out of his arms. "What are we going to do now?" Bakura didn't answer a moment, his eyes fixated on the pale arms of the object of his affections. Although a god could not die from lack of sustenance, they did grow weaker as the time passed. Evidence of this was already apparent in his young guest; his long, pale locks were beginning to loose a little of their sheen and his veins showing more prominently beneath the already thin skin. The god of the dead couldn't help but frown at this. Ryou had not yet complained of being hungry, yet to go this long without water? Highly unusual, even for a god.

"I was thinking about taking lunch." He replied, standing also. "Would you care to join me? The oranges have just ripened, and I doubt I can eat them all myself…"

"No thank you." Ryou's smile was sweet, yet he knew very well what would happen were he to accept the offer. He'd choose not to eat for awhile, yet the smell would eventually get to him and he'd give in, eating whatever Bakura placed in front of him. Despite the elder god's attempts to make things up, he could still sense Bakura's underlying attempts to keep him here. It made him slightly nervous, that anyone could be this determined to achieve their goal. Especially when that goal was him.

"I think I'll go sit in the garden…" Bakura could have sworn as the pale boy slipped quickly past him. He was moving too fast again, and he could not let himself lose this game.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mariku had to say, though he'd never admit it to the other god, that Malik was dealing rather well with the Underworld, given that he was an earth-dwelling god. The majority of the scenery down in the after-life was hardly pleasant to look at, unless you had a great fondness for rocks and lichen, and it was damp, dark and the screams from Tarturus were only just beginning to fade as the moans and wails from Fields of Mourning became audible. Honestly, it was difficult at times to pick which of the two sounds was more disconcerting; pure agony or pure anguish. Mariku was moved by neither, quite used to it after an eternity down here, yet Malik looked unsettled.

"What is-?"

"The wailing?" At a brief nod from Malik, the guardian of the Underworld just shrugged. "Fields of Mourning. We're going past rather then through it, as the guys in there are just depressing."

"Hang on, I thought I already went past this…" Now Malik just looked confused. "Wasn't this near the entrance?"

Mariku thought a moment, apparently stumped. "If I told you that distance was relative, would you buy that as an excuse?"

"No."

"Damn, didn't think so. Well then, think of it this way: We went straight past the Fields earlier, correct? We're on the other side now."

Malik blanched. "So if we'd just walked through them we…"

"Would have saved a day or so, yeah."

"…Dammit." Not in the mood to argue, surprisingly, Malik just shrugged. "So why are they…you know…"

"I said the Fields of Mourning, didn't I? That's what they're doing." Seeing as his companion wasn't looking any more enlightened on the matter, Marik continued. "You know how Tartarus is for criminals and the like? The Fields of Mourning is like that, except it's for suiciders, and people who have died before their time, especially infants and young children. They have to hang around there for about one thousand years before they're reincarnated.(3) Little wonder they're not happy."

"They don't get to the Elysian Fields?"

"Not this time around. Perhaps after their next lives, not that they'll remember anything about it."

"That doesn't really seem…fair." Malik concluded, after they had walked a few more meters in unusual silence. "It's not their fault if they died early, is it?" Mariku shrugged, not really seeing Malik's point.

"It's how it's done, how it's always been done. I don't think even Bakura had a say in how this place is run. From what I know, it's been around since before the Titans." But Malik wasn't listening, his eyes having darkened at the mention of the Underworld's ruler.

"Bakura…" The name came out as an angry sneer. "That asshole, I'll-"

Mariku just tuned Malik's angry ranting out after this point, having heard the train of thought a hundred times or so since the two had met up. Malik always managed to sneak in a few original insults each time – now, for example, he was rattling off how Bakura was akin to many types of rotten food-stuffs – yet the general sum up was always the same: Malik was very angry at Bakura, and was going to give him the beating of his life for kidnapping Ryou. Mariku didn't even know who Ryou was, aside from his being Malik's brother, but already the boy was starting to sound like more trouble then he was worth. That being in Mariku's point of view, anyway. He couldn't really complain about the situation though as, much to his delight, it had brought him someone to talk to. A very pretty someone to talk to, at that, not that Mariku could really say he had much experience in who was pretty and who wasn't. After all, all the people he saw were generally dead and, though he was slightly off in the head, he wasn't that far gone that he found dead people attractive.

The Fields of Mourning were passed without incident, a few of the sad specters that haunted the plain drifting closer to inspect the travelers, but doing naught more then that. Malik looked highly uncomfortable about this, glad they kept their distance. He was a god of life, of plants and things that grew; to be confronted with the other side of the coin was something of a shock. It was a good thing the god of harvest had little idea of just what his absence on earth was bringing about. With the fields behind them now, it was something of a relief when, ever so slowly, the atmosphere in the underworld seemed to lighten drastically, a glow something akin to sunlight yet not permiating the air. Even Mariku, used to the gloom and doom of the Underground, seemed to perk up slightly.

"This should please you more, Sunshine." He announced, stretching a little as the air itself warmed around them. "The Elysian Fields, more commonly known as paradise. Makes you sick to your stomach, unless you're dead, don't you think?"

Malik begged to differ. From what he could see of this section of the Underworld, he loved it already. More then anything he hoped that it was here Ryou was being kept, hell, he would even consider leaving Ryou here were he happ…what the hell was he thinking? Ryou wasn't staying here no matter what, if Malik had his way in the matter. Ryou's place was with him, his brother, up in the world of mortals, tending to the crops and making things grow. For a god of the harvest which Ryou was, though he played a more minor role then Malik, to live among dead things? Surely it couldn't be good for his delicate brother.

Yes, Malik was a rather protective older brother. So sue him.

"Earth to Sunshine?" Mariku's hand made an appearance in front of Malik's face, waving this way and that. "You going to stand there all day, or are we going to head to the palace?" Malik shook his head, as if to clear it, before muttering some form of affirmative and following the other god who, somewhat worryingly, was almost bounding into the new territory.

Hang on. Had Mariku just called him Sunshine?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, did you want to see the fields or not?" Ryou glanced up from the flower he was examining, slowly tilting his head as he gazed up at his captor, his host, Bakura.

"Pardon?"

"The Elysian Fields. You wanted to go see them, right?" Bakura's words seemed slightly grudging, as if letting Ryou leave the palace was a chore. In all honesty, the elder god was more worried then annoyed about the matter. There had been no word from Olympus as of yet, and he highly doubted that Malik would just sit on his hand about the matter. The silence could only mean that someone was coming down here, in his opinion, and that someone would likely be Ryou's hot-headed older brother. Having Ryou inside the palace would buy Bakura some more time were this the case but…

He'd admit it, were someone brave enough to ask. He wanted Ryou to be happy.

"We can go now?" Bakura's plan seemed to be working, Ryou metaphorically lighting up at the idea. "Really? I'd love to! I thought you were going to have lunch though, so if you want to wait until after that, it wouldn't bother-"

"Lunch can wait. I've only got eternity to eat it, right?" Stifling a grin as Ryou giggled, accepting the hand offered to help him up, Bakura took a risk and continued to hold it as he lead his guest out through the palace, easily navigating the twists and turns of the corridors until he reached the front door. Unlike earlier during Ryou's visit, when this door had seemed all but impossible to go in or out through, two of the palace guards now flanked the wooden barrier. One look at Bakura was more then enough prompting for them to snap hasty salutes. The ruler of the underworld may have calmed somewhat, with Ryou around, but it was best not to take chances. Bakura's temper was legendary.

"Going out, my lord?" The guard who had spoken blanched a little at the rather dry look Bakura sent him, before both scampered to lift the bolts that kept the Underworld Palace doors shut. Opening and shutting the door was a chore, the entire piece made from a mixture of solid wood and stone, weighing more then a small peasant hut in total would. It was for this reason that only one door was ever opened, save for special occasions of which the Underworld had…none, now that Bakura thought on it.

Ryou wasn't thinking about the monstrous weight of the door, not of celebrations right now, however. For him, the only thing important was what he was looking at; Paradise.

"You know…I think Malik could get a few gardening tips from down here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) O.O the OOCness is killing me. I'm sorry! He's acting far too much like Yugi… .

(2) Beauty and the Beast, anyone? ((stops making useless comments now))

(3) I'm not 100 on this info, it's just what I remember from…somewhere. X.X It –sounds- right, but just letting you know I –might- be wrong.

Thank you to:

Hershey-Kiss: Well, this chapter's longer then the last? If you're even still reading this. ; Heh…heheh…

Pihorist: ((winces and touches her face)) If that's what I got for the wait on the last chapter…I think you're going to roast me over an open fire for this one. hides now

LadywolfTerri: Yay! I'm glad you like them! I'm always worried their a little too OOC as times. But hey, as long as people like them!

Jazhira: Wow, I feel so loved! Thank you so much for favorite-ing me! It means a lot, so thanks again. ((Loves on you)) And I'm glad you liked the bridge, that was one of my favorite parts too. XD

TheAlmightyIshizu-Isis: ((grins)) I studied the palace of Knossos last year too, which is why I chose to make reference to it in my story. Figured that –someone- else would know what I was on about! Brownie points to you! I agree, Hades –is- the most awesome, yet most underappreciated, god. And Bakura just seemed to scream out "Hade-ise me!", so who was I to refuse the plot bunny? XD I'm glad you like and, yes, there will be a marriage of sorts at the end. XD

Fear of Falling: Wow, it's your favorite story? I'm going to take a moment now to feel incredibly special! ((bows in return)) Thank you for your review, they're really inspiring when I'm sitting on my butt trying to motivate myself to write.

The Chaotic Ones: ((Laughs)) I think you need to control your muses before they get a little –too- friendly! ((wink)) Thanks for the review, and I look forward to whichever one of your two wonderful stories you update! Anyone else reading this review? GO READ CHAOTIC ONES STORIES!!! THAT'S AN ORDER!!! XD

Nuin: Hmmmm, I –suppose- I'll forgive you for the lack of reviews… ((sighs heavily)) The things I do! ((grin)) Nah, it is fine. You reviewed now, and I thank you for it Tartarus own personal hell? ((also grins evilly)) I can work with that. Glad you're enjoying my humble little fic!

Demon fritillary: Oh, don't worry about it. I actually enjoy long reviews! The long, the better XD And yes…Ryou –does- hug many people. Guess that's a little of me slipping through there, as I hug people –a lot-. But hey, who's going to complain if an adorable guy like Ryou comes up and hugs them? No-one! Final year I can live with, though the lack of sleep may be the end of me yet . Falling asleep in class is –not- a good thing . . Not that I do that, I didn't say anything!

vixinkitsune: Of –course- Malik liked it, that's why he's so ticked off! Don't ask me how that works, it's just how I saw him reacting. The bridge scene was my favorite too So fun to write! Ryou and the Underworld food? You'll just have to wait for that one. And, well, Bakura's not exactly –used- to apologizing to anyone. New experience and all, so he didn't want to screw it up Glad you're enjoying!

Adrianna: Oh my, so many questions all at once! That's okay, I have no qualms about answering them.  
My new machine is my lovely laptop Toshi, whom I love dearly ((hugs said laptop)).  
The condemned man poisoning his family…I'm not actually sure. I'm not sure he was completely there in the head, yet, if they were dead, then they wouldn't be able to tell the officials where he'd gone. It made sense to me, at the time ;  
How to stalk a stalker? ((smirks)) Now, that's my little secret; I'm very talented XD.   
JitsaruJakara? I may have spelt the name wrong at one point…my spelling isn't so crash hot, so it's very likely that I –did- spell it differently. I apologize for this error!  
I'm actually not too familiar with the Adonis myth, I'm sorry. I'll see what I can find out before the next chapter  
Brownie points…hmm, I didn't think too much about this. I –would- bake people brownies for getting them, but I don't think baked goods travel too well in the mail. Perhaps I can think up some other reward system  
((chuckles)) My, it seems you have rather…active muses I hope you get out of the duct tape! Ah yes, you get the prize for longest review!

Aramis-Chan: Well, you've given Adrianna her answer for me. Thanks! Glad you liked the bridge scene, that seems to be a hit! XD And don't worry, Bakura's still going to be a possessive little bastard for the rest of the fic, apologizing won't change –that-!

Happiness' Deceit: Actaully, no, not in any of the stories I've read. In…can't remember the name, but it was an awfully long poem, Aphrodite sent Eros (Cupid) to make Hades fall in love with Persephone, as she was sick of Hades being closeted down in his own, separate realm. But I don't think this happened in the original tale . Thanks for the review!

RosenMaiden: Thanks for the favorite!

Jamoozalee: Whoo, thanks for reviewing, Jay! ((glomps)) If you do the picture and put it up on Deviant Art, I'll link to it in the next chapter XD That way, we both get publicized! Hooray! ((Eats offered cake))

S2Teenovelist: Thank you for trying to correct me on 'inaccuracies' in my mythology, but as it's said up the top of almost every chapter, I'm taking artistic license with this story. Heck, it's got YuGiOh characters in it…how much more could I stray from the original? Just a note: I'm studying Greek Mythology at a University level…I'm not completely ignorant on what I'm talking about. Zeus married Hera originally because it was the only way he could get her to sleep with him. Whether they're in love or not probably wasn't an issue to the Ancient Greeks, as many marriages were arranged, and on a 'learn to love them' basis. Secondly, I know Persephone falls for Hades. That's half the point of this story, that she does. As for an actual 'rape', I haven't read a version that includes it, but I have heard more then once the story –called- 'The Rape of Persephone'. Nowhere in this story is rape going to be included. Thirdly…gods are immortal, of –course- they can't die of starvation. I'm perfectly aware of this. I'm quite sure they could get hungry though, which is what Bakura is playing his cards on to get Ryou to eat something. Again, thank you for your 'clarifications', but I'm quite aware of what I'm doing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sereg'wethrin, Midnight Falls, Ragna01, Magikal8, Hyacinthus, YamiEmmy, HappyDevil, Fluffys-sidekick, Tayko, chibikitsune, reki-chan, Death-Angel-123, samedifference, Shinigami, YamiShiningFriendship, CloudKitsune17, Karex, TigerZahn, Lady-Nikki, Illusionwolf, Bakuras Pet,

Thank you all! ((bows))

EDIT: Gods, I just realized, whilst re-reading, that the Fields had already been mentioned x.x Edited this chapter to make up for that mistake. is an idiot


	12. So strong, living in torture

Disclaimer: If you've read this far and still, somehow, think that I own Yu-Gi-Oh, you obviously haven't been reading the notes I put at the beginning of each chapter. Naughty, -naughty- readers.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, mild cussing, manipulation of an Ancient Greek myth, ARTISTIC LICENCE TAKEN!!!

Pairings: (main) Bakura/Ryou, Mariku/Malik, (minor) Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou,

A.N: Oh wow, it hasn't been two years since the last update! Aren't you proud of me? No? Well you should be. pouts I've restarted Uni for the year, so if updates aren't regular, that's likely what's holding them up. Not that I've ever been particular in update times…but let's not talk about that.

Oh yeah, while I think of it: Just letting you know that 'God time' and time on earth moves a little differently…mostly being much faster for the mortals then the gods. Just clearing that up to stop confusion before it starts.

Review tally is: **223**. To those of you who were waiting for that last update, thank you so much for keeping this on your alert button and taking the time to review. You give me many happy fuzzles 3 To those who've just started reading, welcome to the long haul of waiting for Osi to update. XD

On with the show!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the majority of people like to believe, there are a great deal more good people in the world then there are bad. This little fact was getting a rather large cussing out by Malik as he, and Mariku of course, looked over the Elysian Fields from a large hill on the border. To the god of Harvest's eyes the expanse of paradise seemed never-ending, an estimate which wasn't too far off. How was he meant to find Ryou amongst all this? In a normal scenario, Malik would have just stopped at all of his brother's favorite places, the small brooks and flower glades more specifically, yet just how many of these places would there be down here? He had no idea if the landscape was even permanent, or could be changed at the inhabitant's will. If the latter were the case he was, in a word, screwed. Having been so caught up in his dilemma, Malik hadn't even noticed Mariku jabbering away, as usual.

"It's been ages since Bakura let me visit him! Last time he wouldn't even let me in past the main foyer, something about me breaking things too much. No idea why though, with the amount of vases _he_ breaks, me visiting would hardly make a difference!" Expecting Malik to follow, Mariku placed both hands behind his head, looking up at the 'sky'. "You know, all that blue up there: Totally isn't real. Whoever made the Elysian Fields sure did a good job. But you have to wonder, how'd they get the sun to shine? It can't be real sun, but it really feels like-"

"Oh, would you just shut up? You've been helpful, yes, but all you seem to do it yap, yap, yap! It's enough to drive me insane!" Malik finally snapped, pivoting to send the guardian a heated glare and raising a hand to shush him before he even begun a retort. "No, you're going to listen to me for once. I have no idea why you're following me, harassing me, or why you're bothering me at all really, but I think it's time for us to part ways. Just…point me in the direction of the palace, and be on your way."

Mariku was, surprisingly, silent after Malik's little outburst, just watching the God of Harvest pant quietly – yelling was rather tiring, after all – before making any move. Stepping forward he reached out, cupping Malik's cheek. Despite the shorter man's fierce glare, Mariku leant closer, until their noses almost touched. Looking strangely solemn, he closed his eyes…

… and pulled at Malik's cheek with his thumb and forefinger, distorting his face somewhat and making a 'nyahhhhh!' sound.

"Sunshine, you're so mean!" He cooed, ignoring Malik's angry, and rather colorful, cussing. "If you wanted some space, you should have just said so!"

"I did a thousand times you bloody-"

"No matter!" With this, Mariku abruptly let go of Malik's cheeks, skipping a step backwards and grinning. "They do say that, if you truly love someone, you let them go and they'll come back to you! I see you wish to see if I remain true to you; do not fear, Sunshine. I shall return!" No sooner then this was said, Mariku almost seemed to vanish, he left that quickly.

Well, that hadn't…quiet gone as planned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Has Bakura been anyone else, he would have been nervous, blushing, or possibly jumping around in a rather hyper manner at this point in time. Being Bakura, however, God of the Underworld and of all the Dead, he kept these happy-happy-joy-joy thoughts to himself, contenting the bubbly feeling within his lower gut by smirking. A happy smirk, but a smirk none the less. Why was he happy? Ryou was happy, that's why; happy enough that, quite subconsciously, he had slipped his hand into Bakura's own, holding it lightly.

It was enough to make Bakura believe that Christmas, Easter and his birthday had all come at once (1).

While the Elysian Fields were mostly just that – Fields, that is – they were considered paradise. Mixed buildings stood amongst the fertile paradise; a gymnasium, a resting place (though Bakura took the time to explain that, as everyone down here was dead, they didn't really need sleep. Some of them just couldn't shake the habit.), and even a small market of sorts. Woven between these structures were natural beauties rivaling those Ryou and Malik had been creating upon Earth since the dawn of time, lush grass and bubbling brooks, great sweeping trees and more flowers then you could shake a stick at. A tapestry of cross-hatched greens stretched as fast as Ryou's eye could see. There were, however, no farms. No crops, no orchards marred the expanses of green before him. It saddened him; this was paradise, but the simple pleasure of eating was denied to the dead. Well, not denied, but if they ever wanted to return to the world, eating was out of the question. Bakura had described how, after one thousand years, the dead could drink the Waters of Forgetfulness and return to the earth, remembering nothing about their stay, nor their previous lives.

It was depressing. His hand curled within Bakura's palm, tightening its hold. He knew what he was doing, what his hand was doing, but he honestly didn't care. Malik wasn't here to berate him, and Bakura had been nothing but the gentleman throughout Ryou's visit (Well…aside from that trial. Ryou was willing to overlook this; Bakura _had_ just been doing his job, after all). Surely there wouldn't be any harm in…being a little friendly? A little more then friendly? He didn't see Bakura complaining, at any rate, as his host's larger, rougher hand squeezed his in return.

Their moment was shattered, almost literally, when Bakura found himself rather intimately meeting the lush grass that was now beneath his face.

"Baaaaaaaakuraaaaa!"

Bakura had to ignore Ryou's giggles as he squirmed beneath a rather happy, psychotic, spikey-haired excuse for a watchman. "Mariku, get off me this second, so help me, or I'll-"

"I missssssed you, 'Kura! You never let me visit anymore! And I even brought a Pretty-Sunshine this time too! Or…" Mariku, looking quiet happy seated atop Bakura's back, slid a sly look towards Ryou. "Have you already found your own Sunshine, 'Kura?"

"Get _off_ me, you spikey-headed fool!" Seeing that Bakura was moving a few notches above the usual grumpy level, Mariku rolled to the side, and the God of the Dead stood slowly, dusting his tunic off and shooting the Guardian dark looks. "Ryou, this is Mariku, one of the more dimwitted entities you're likely to find down here." Mariku waved, lolling about on his back lazily, and Ryou just…looked at him. Aside from the goofy grin and, rather obvious, slighty mental instability, Mariku bore great likeness to Malik. There were obvious differences of course, the spiky hair and reddish eyes being just two of them, but it was somewhat disconcerting none-the-less.

"You have a guest, you know, 'Kura." Mariku continued, eyeing the two, upside down, silver-haired men in his vision. He vaguely wondered why, if they were upside down, their tunics didn't fall up, before resuming. "Sunshine. He seems pretty unhappy with you, and has one helluva throwing arm." About to show the two the bruises he still sported from Malik's bread-throwing moments, he paused as Bakura tensed, and angry cloud seeming to settle on his brow.

"Damn. He was quicker then I thought." Malik just grinned.

"Course he was! I helped him through, I did, just like a good host should-"

"You _helped_ him?" Quiet conscious that Ryou was still there, listening curiously, Bakura pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a long, deep breath. After this he counted up, then down, to and from ten, before even daring to open his eyes. Funnily enough, he felt strangely calm, almost relieved. Knowing where your enemy was apparently was less stressful then just waiting for them. Silence reigned for a few more moments – Mariku rolling about on the grass happily, while Ryou broke a few split ends off from his hair – before Bakura made his decision. "Mariku, take Ryou back to the palace."

"You don't want to-"

"Mariku, shut up and just…do as I say for once, alright? This is important." Seeing as Mariku was just staring at him blankly, Bakura gritted his teeth in frustration. "Please?"

The world stood still for just a moment.

"Yes, I said please. You can stop staring at me now and just bloody well get on with it!" Bakura's eyes were darkening and, knowing the warning signs and just how much effort it must have taken the other God to have said the P-word, Mariku darted over, hoisted Ryou over his shoulder, and promptly made both him and the younger boy scarce. Following at a much more leisurely, civil pace, Bakura took a few moments to position himself on the path in front of his palace gates - leaning against the railing, one foot against the barrier, arms crossed, sinister smirk in place – before waiting. He wasn't disappointed; no more then five minutes had passed before a blonde head of fury could be seen looming across the nearby hills, preluding the path one very angry Malik would take towards the King of the Dead.

Show down of the century, anyone (2)?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Not that, you know, there was such a –thing- as Christmas back then. Or Easter. But it's the expression that counts and all, right?

(2) HA! Cliffy! I feel EVIL cackles

AN: I meant to get this up before Easter but…on the day, no so bad, right? It was meant to be longer, really, but I felt I should get it out and leave the fireworks until next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it!

And review reply time! Huzzah!

Falcona: I'm trying, I'm trying. x.x I just get so distracted.

S2Teennovelist: I'm actually rather afraid that they're all totally out of character x.x Which they probably are, but you never really see these guys in normal situations, so I took advantage of that to make them as...fan-happy as possible XD For my own sake as well as the readers! Thanks for the review.

Jazhira: ; Sorry I took so long, my muse has been...comatose for a little while. eyes it, it still being asleep I'm glad you're still enjoying the story though, and thanks for the review!

JaklynToki: Whoo, thanks for sticking with me! 3 I might be a tad slow in updating now (but wasn't I always?), but I really want to get this thing -finished-. x.x It deserves it.

El loopy: Welcome to the wonderful world of waiting ages for Osi to update. chuckles I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far.

Youko's Kitsune Girl: The story basically is that, if you're not dead, but you eat something from the Underworld, you'll never be able to leave as you've literally taken death into you. Ryou dosn't want that, now. XD

Light: It -is- pretty surprising to see something updated after so long. I hadn't actually forgotten about it I'm just...well...really, really lazy. So hopefully I'll get this finished this year. x.x Then can torture you all with something new.

hershey-kiss: waves frantically Glad you're still with me! And thank youuuu!. The writing style might be kinda different because, well, the first half of that chapter was written two years ago, then the rest this year. Probably makes it a little rough, and the style change more noticeable. x.x Hopefully things will smoothed out a little in this chapter.

XoXSilverDragonXoX: Wow, three reviews! I feel loved. XD Thank you for all three of them. Alright, onto replying to what you said; I know Tarturus is the prison for the Titans but, as far as I'm aware, later on in the Ancient Greek civilisation it also doubled as a hell-esque sort of place. Such as for...gods, I forgot his name, the one who continuously was unable to eat and drink because the foodstuffs kept slipping away from him. x.x Sorry I can't remember the name. As for the Underworld not being hell...aware of this too. I mean...I have kinda, you know, described the three sections of it . . Elysian Fields, Fields of Mourning and Tarturus. Of course, the divisions depend on the time of whatever you're reading. x.x So inconsistent.

As for the Furies, I didn't actually know it was just a mental torment. Well...hm...they can be physical in the Underworld. I claim artistic licence! At any rate, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. XD Hope this chapter is up to scratch!

Mystik Genie, Animehunter08, HappyDevil, Ragna01, Sekre, RosenMaidan, Joe (Your review totally didn't come through XD!), moocow33, chibikuro rose-sama


	13. I know that you will never see

**Disclaimer:** Not-owning, No suing.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, mild cussing, manipulation of an Ancient Greek myth, ARTISTIC LICENCE TAKEN!!!

**Pairings:** (main) Bakura/Ryou, Mariku/Malik, (minor) Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou,

**A.N:** :3 I plead the fifth. *ducks anyone still around who wants to kill her* I'm sorry, I guess. . . I made you wait ages again. In a vain attempt to redeem myself I'll state that I think my writing's taken a huge leap for the better since the last chapter so…that somehow makes it better. Yeah. Totally. *shot*

I might be attempting a rewrite of this story soooometime soon, hopefully before the next chapter so I can put it all up together. Not making promises though. Hope this chapter was worth the wait!

Review tally is: **260**. Thank you again to all of you who have stuck around long enough for me to get this far. XD

* * *

There were twenty-seven bolts on the palace doors. Ryou had counted them, you see, as the servants had tightly bolted them upon Mariku's howling request. Though the blond had been almost snapping at their heels while they worked, none of the servants spared him a second glance as they completed their work, many standing on ladders to secure the topmost locks. Mariku, Ryou decided, was one of the stranger entities of life one just had to get used to. In a normal circumstance, the albino boy might have offered to lend a hand in closing the numerous locks. In a normal circumstance, however, he was reasonably sure he'd be told just what they were locking out in the first place, rather than just smiling soothingly in his direction and continuing their business. It was maddening, and Ryou had a pout pasted across his lips to make his displeasure at being left in the dark known. Pity no-one was looking.

"All done!" Mariku had somehow snuck up beside him and, metaphorical tail wagging, was watching the servants totter down the ladders with a look of glee. "Absolutely no Sunshine getting in now, not at _all_." At the last few words, Ryou could have sworn he'd seen Mariku's eyes dim just a little, though whether this was in sadness or for some other, completely unrelated, reason, Ryou could not be sure.

"What's wrong with the sun?" He had to ask. As far as Ryou knew, there was no physical sun down here, considering they were underground. Mariku glanced over at him, head tilted and a pondering look on his face. It was as if the blond wanted, ever so badly, to just break loose and tell Ryou everything but was holding himself in check, somehow. Ryou could only hope that, when Mariku's verbal dam broke, there wouldn't be an verbal flood of words he'd have to pick through.

"Nothing's wrong with the sun, Sugar-top," He eventually said, nodding to himself. "Sunshine is the problem, you see."

"Not…really."

"Exactly!" As Ryou felt a headache coming on, Mariku grabbed his wrist and tugged him further into the palace depths. By now, Ryou was beginning to recognise almost every corridor in the palace so when he realised that they were heading towards the garden, he relaxed and allowed himself to be pulled. After all, without Bakura here, it wasn't as if he had any other, pressing matters to take care of, other than contemplate what on earth could be going on out there.

"Mariku…will Bakura be alright?" Mariku stopped short at the process and, naturally, Ryou bumped into him. As the albino regained his footing, Mariku gave him a curious look.

" 'Course he will be, Sugar-top. It's his pad, so he gets home-turf advantage, right? 'Sides, I doubt they're going to fight."

"They?"

"Aah…" The blond's eyes shifted slowly to the left, then to the right, and it was obvious he'd said more than he'd been meant to. "Yeah. They."

"I don't suppose you'd care to elaborate?" By now, Ryou's mind was working overtime. After all, Mariku had just said that, in his own domain, Bakura would have advantage over any enemy against him. He was also one of the three most powerful gods in the world which lead Ryou to wondering; just what was out there that Bakura couldn't protect him from? It was downright frustrating, being carted off with no explanation.

"No?" Despite the fact that Ryou _appeared_ perfectly calm, Mariku had begun keeping his distance. You always had to watch out for the quiet ones, after all. Ryou's eyes slid over to the blond, fixing him with what could be dubbed 'the look'. It was usually a skill patented by women, designed to say a thousand belittling, scathing words without speaking at all, and Ryou had managed to get it down pat with very little practise. Mariku keened quietly. "Alright, alright! Sunshine's out there and Bakura doesn't want him taking you away, stop looking at me now pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

Ryou hadn't been expecting it to work, and he stored this little fact away for later use. "So Sunshine is Malik, who is just outside there?"

Mariku nodded, eager to please now that Ryou had stopped glaring at him.

"Malik is out there to take me home and Bakura decided not to tell me about it, in fear I'd choose my brother over him." As Ryou continued, Mariku's nodding became a little more uneasy, not entirely sure where the other man was going with this. Ryou was paying him no attention though, as he was too busy rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. That headache was slowly but surely coming back. "Men! Honestly…" Nevermind the fact that he was one. Theoretically. Still shaking his head at the absurdity of it all Ryou simply walked past Mariku and into the garden, not sparing the blond another glance. In any other situation, he might have found the thought of his brother and another god having a cat-fight highly amusing but this situation just happened to involve him. His life, his future, his business. It didn't take a genius to figure out that neither of the men in question would even think of asking Ryou his opinion on the matter and, really, this was what annoyed him the most. That and, despite his complaining, he doubted he could choose anyway. Malik had brought him up practically by himself, taught him everything he knew, and represented the light and life of earth and everything that grew there. Ryou missed it, all of it, even the people who cared nothing for the earth, despite what they said. He missed the forests and animals that he played in as a child, and the stars so visible at night. Even just thinking about it made his throat constrict tightly with a homesick ache. Going with Malik meant going home, really home.

Going with Malik meant leaving Bakura. Ryou was under no illusion that he could have both as Bakura was of the Underworld; it was his duty to stay down here and watch over the dead. Nothing could really grow down here, no matter what the variety of plants surrounding him now boasted of. Nothing was really alive and the palace, grand in its own, sombre way, was not the most comfortable of places. Yet Ryou, after only a short while, felt attached to it. He felt attached to its master, Bakura, and could already see the good he was managing to bring out of him. Even the souls in the Underworld seemed to sense that his presence was soothing the Lord of the Dead, and went out of their way to make Ryou feel welcome among them. Of course, there was Bakura himself to add to the mix. Though the elder man scared him at times, Ryou had to admit that his host had been nothing but generous, taking the time to entertain, and court, him when he could have just taken what he wanted and left Ryou to fend for himself. Although, Ryou had to admit, a light blush staining his cheeks, that he wouldn't really object if Bakura asked…

Aha. Nevermind. He glanced around quickly and was glad to find himself quite alone. Even so, Ryou coughed quietly to himself in embarrassment. This was certainly no time to start thing about that sort of thing.

As he sat down on a bench to wait, and think, it out, Ryou debated his options. He could either find some way out of the palace and confront the two himself (the chances of finding an unlocked door were slim, considering Bakura had ordered the palace shut), though this might serve to simply escalate the argument. Certainly not good. His second option was to stay here and wait for whoever was the victor to come and claim him, like some prize in a tournament. Ryou's nose scrunched involuntarily at the thought; it was just insulting to think of himself that way. The third and final option he could think of was that he could do something about this entire mess. It wasn't a very promising list really and, though Ryou liked the last option, there were very few things he could do whilst stuck in the palace. The childish urge to hide in a cupboard, or some equally small place, was rather strong, though he really doubted it would dissuade his brother. If there was only some way he could have both…

- - - -

"Malik," Bakura lazily greeted, his arms crossed in a charade of confidence. He wasn't about to let the other god that he was somewhat worried about getting his face beaten in around now. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Spare me the crap, Bakura." The only reason Malik had stopped his march was that, while walking down the hill, the strap of his sandal had decided it would be a good time to snap. This had resulted in a rather ungraceful trip and near fall towards Bakura and now, slightly unsteadily balancing on one foot, Malik was assessing and repairing the damage. It had completely ruined his entrance, that was for sure, and the harvest god would swear, later, that Bakura was laughing at him. Which he was, internally. It took a few, awkward moments and a few suppressed sniggers from Bakura's direction but, eventually, the sandal was suitable for walking once more. Heartened by this, Malik resumed his prior pose, one finger pointing in Bakura's direction.

"You know why I'm here, Bakura. I want my brother back now!"

"Brother? What brother?" Bakura arched a brow, making a sweeping motion with his hands at the empty space surrounding him. It was all pantomime, and the sarcasm was making Malik grit his teeth. Bakura could almost hear them from where he stood.

"Cut the crap."

"You used that one, care to pick another?" Without Ryou around Bakura could feel himself slipping back into his old habits, a smirk twisting the corner of his lips. "Really, Malik, you came all the way down here just to yell at me? I'm flattered."

The punch was fast, hard and to the point, and had Bakura been any slower he would have found himself missing a few teeth. With a speed only possessed by the gods Malik had lunged forward and thrust his first towards the albino god's face, and within a split second Bakura's own hand had flown up in the defence. Calloused fingers slowly gripped into Malik's hand leaving angry red cresent-moons in the skin and Bakura, smirk still firmly in place, used the other god's own momentum to yank him in closer. Hearing Malik's breath hitch in fear, Bakura held him just a little too close for comfort and let his cold breath brush straight against the other man's ear.

"You have some balls coming down here, Malik, but they aren't going to save you." His voice was a slow rumble, purposefully husky, and in the blink of an eye he'd yanked Malik's arm the wrong way. For once, he felt little satisfaction at the hiss of pain this little manoeuvre invoked. "What's a little flower god going to do against the dead, mm? I could have you imprisoned here forever, locked away in Tartarus and it would be my _right_. And no, Yami wouldn't save you."

He chuckled darkly, twisting Malik's wrist just that little bit further before whispering. "No-one would."

"Ryou would hate you." Those four words were enough to make Bakura abruptly release his hold and shove Malik back, turning to face the palace as the blond rubbed his abused hand and grumbled under his breath. As much as he hated to admit it, Malik was right. There was little doubt Ryou was already suspicious and Bakura knew he'd never be able to keep it from the younger god. He'd gone _soft_ he realised with a start, and what was even more worrying was that he really didn't care. Ryou was like that; his soft words and gentle touches could mould a thorn-bush into silken thread if he tried. Bakura was no exception. He glanced back at Malik, noting the slight smirk the other god now wore instead of him. Dammit all.

"If you were to see him and see that he was happy here – "

"Fuck no." Malik almost spat the words out. "Like I'd listen to the crap you've filled his head with. Whatever it is it's lies and I'm not handing him over to you and a life of hell down here! He'll be better off at home, where he'll be happy."

"You're very sure of yourself, aren't you." Eyes narrowed, Bakura turned away. "I wonder if you ever thought to ask him about it. Come on."

He cut Malik off before he could start arguing again. "I'll take you to see Ryou."

- - - -

Bakura could feel Malik's glare on his back as they walked, neither talking and both wound as tightly as a spring. They weren't far from the palace as it was yet the journey dragged. Malik's sandal had come loose again and was slapping against the road with every step. It set Bakura's teeth on edge and a very peculiar expression to take residence on his face. It was almost as if he were slightly constipated and suffering from a migraine at the same time. As the minutes ticked by at the palace gates – Bakura hadn't thought about getting back inside when he'd ordered Mariku to bolt the door – both stood ridged and alert, as if neither could believe the other wouldn't attack them at any given moment. The door creaked open, grating against the hinges to further set the tone, and Bakura felt he should say something as he ushered the blond in; something threatening, to put the blond in his place as he entered the domain of the god of the dead.

"SUNSHINE!" He didn't have to. Like a jovial puppy Mariku bounded out of the darkness and launched himself at Malik's chest, bowling the blond onto his back as he placed a large, slobbery lick on his cheek. It seemed a very familiar scene even to Bakura, who simply stood to once side with his arms crossed, not bothering to hide his amused smirk as Malik attempted to fend the hyperactive man off. "Told you you'd come back to me, and you did! Told ya, told ya!"

"Get off!" Malik's face had reddened in what he hoped look like anger. "Get the fuck off, Mariku, now!"

"But you do like me…right?" There was a pause, and Malik's eyes flickered over to Bakura. The other good was doing a fantastic job of looking disinterested, so the blond let a rush of air escape his lungs as he relaxed under Malik's body.

"Well…yeah." He smiled softly. Yeah, he guessed he did.

"EEEEEEE!"

"What the hell, _stop_ that!" If he'd been hoping Mariku would relent and get up at his admission he was sorely mistaken. The man had shrieked loudly in glee and flung his arms around Malik's shoulders, chewing on his head and mumbling adorations into his hair as Malik began squirming beneath him again. This may have gone on for quite a while had a soft clearing of the throat not attracted everyone's attention. Mariku withdrew his slobbery jaws from Malik's hair, Bakura's attention was drawn away from the palace walls and Malik, stuck under Mariku, had to tilt his head back to get the first good look at his brother he'd had in a while.

"Um…" Ryou appeared puzzled, and who could blame him? Here he'd expected to burst in on Bakura and Malik going all out, quite literally, and instead he walked onto his brother almost being molested by Bakura's guard-god. The youngest god coughed quietly into one hand, thinking he'd walked in on something a little more intimate than it actually was.

"Perhaps this isn't the right time but…um…I'm not coming home?"

As Malik squawked and tried to escape Mariku's grasp for entirely different reasons, Bakura stood silently, eyes wide. Had Ryou really chosen him over his brother? Could he even stay now Malik had come to take him back, if Yami got involved? Over the din and Ryou's awkward shuffling, Bakura let his eyes wander over the younger god before they finally came to rest on the boy's hand. A slow smile grew on his lips. If that wasn't a pomegranate in Ryou's hand, he was delusional.

Ryou was his.

* * *

**A/N:** As I said earlier, probably one or two chapters to go, plus epilogue. Let's see how long _that_ takes me! Now here's where I'd normally thank all my reviewers personally except, in all honesty, there's an awful lot of you this time around and quite frankly I don't want my thank yous to be longer than the chapter! So I'll say a huge, huge, HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story, read this story even though it's taken me forever to update (yet again). Every time I get a new e-mail saying someone's faved or reviewed it does give me a kick in the head, yanno. Yes I feel guilty XD So if you want to guilt trip me into finishing faster, review!

Fufufu~ They'll never see through _that. _3


End file.
